Le clan oublié
by MacHellia
Summary: Un ennemi ressurgit du passé lointain des shinigamis. Entre les attaques surprises,tentatives d'enlèvements et mystéres inquiétants, La Soul Society devra rester unie pour faire face à leur nouvel opposant.
1. Chapter 1 : un jour presque ordinaire

**Le clan oubliée**

_Disclaimer : les personnages de Bleach sont la propriété de Tite Kubo_

**Chapitre 1 : Le point de départ**

**Quelque part dans le Hueco Mundo :  
**

Un homme aux longs cheveux pourpres se tenait debout face à cinq autres personnes alignées. Tous le regardaient fixement, à la fois fascinés et effrayés. C'est l'effet qu'il produisait à quiconque croisant son aura. L'assemblée restait muette, à l'annonce qu'il venait de faire. La phase 1 allait commencer. Ses mots faisaient encore écho dans l'esprit de chacun. Ils avaient attendu si longtemps. Alors qu'un frisson parcourait l'assemblée l'homme s'est éloigné pour ouvrir un coffret. Tous savaient qui allaient bientôt recevoir leurs ordres. L'un deux, celui qui se tenait à l'extrême droite du groupe en trépignait d'impatience ce qui fit sourire l'homme au coffret. Il prit alors la parole d'une voix légère, mais aucun d'eux n'auraient osé l'interrompre.

_« - Je sais que vous attendez cela depuis longtemps, aujourd'hui est le commencement d'une nouvelle aire. Ils nous ont chassé persécuté abandonné dans ce lieu vide de lumière. Je connais vos impatiences, je les ressens. Mais je vous l'annonce : nous allons désormais mette fin à cet exil. La bataille sera rude mais nous ne montrerons aucune pitié. Nous reprendrons la place qui nous est due, les shinigamis se prosterneront devant nous, mes amis_. »

Quatre personnes virent un parchemin volait jusqu'à eux. La cinquième, une jeune femme blonde, semblait mal à l'aise d'être mise ainsi à l'écart. Les quatre autres déroulèrent et lurent leurs instructions. L'homme qui se tenait à la droite poussa un long soupir avant de s'emporter.

« - _Un simple hollow pourrait faire cela. »_  
L'homme aux yeux mauves assis à coté de lui répondit d'une voix emplis de mépris.

_« - Tu sais bien que l'on ne peut rien te confier de bien difficile. Soit déjà heureux d'être là Karan, un incapable n'a pourtant pas sa place au sein de ce conseil. » _

Karan, furieux d'être traité de la sorte le foudroya du regard et sa voix siffla:

_« - Fuitonni tu vas voir de quoi je…_

_- Un peu de calme je vous prie mes chers Maestros, avez-vous oubliez devant qui vous vous tenez ? »_  
Les deux s'agenouillèrent en même temps, frissonnant et répondirent en chœur :

« -_Pardonnez Seigneur Vuitonn, cela ne se reproduira plus._

_- Reprenons, Fuitonni c'est à toi d'entrer en scène maintenant, il est inutile de te présenter devant moi sans t'être acquitté de ta tâche._

_- A vos ordres dit-il avant de disparaitre._

_- Karan, si ta tache est si aisée alors mieux vaut pour toi que tu réussisses. »_  
Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux personnes sur la gauche du groupe.

« -_Hellia, Berrett, vous interviendrez plus tard, vous pouvez disposer_.

_- A vos ordres » _répondirent-ils d'une seule voix_._

Il ne restait plus que le maître et Kunae, la seule à ne pas avoir reçu d'instruction. Elle était pourtant en charge depuis sa nomination au conseil de la surveillance discrète des shinigamis, elle et son équipe avaient passé beaucoup de temps à les observer. Jusqu'à présent elle avait réussi à repousser cette échéance. Elle ne voulait pas d'une bataille qu'elle jugeait vaine, mais en aucun cas elle ne pouvait s'opposer à Vuitonn.

« -_Kunae ton rôle est fini, c'était un bon travail, soit heureuse tu ne verras plus jamais l'un de ses sales chiens de shinigamis ._

_- Comment ?Je ne participerai pas à la bataille ? _

_- Non tu resteras ici en attendant ma victoire._

-_Mais…_

_- Il n'y pas de mais . » _

Son ton était plus autoritaire qu'à l'habitude. Elle n'avait pas le choix, la voici elle membre du conseil évincée du moment le plus important de l'histoire de son peuple. Elle s'inclina alors devant cet homme que nul ne pouvait défier tant il était craint et respecté.

_« - Qu'il en soit ainsi .»_

Le maitre disparut la laissant seule dans la salle du conseil. Elle ne savait pas exactement en quoi la première phase consistait mais elle avait tout de même quelques bribes d'informations, et une bonne intuition. Elle resta un long moment immobile, puis se leva le regard vague et se dirigea vers son escorte qui l'attendait au bas du temple. C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle quittait le temple. Elle se retourna un instant, l'observa une dernière fois, puis elle reprit sa route vers ses hommes.

A peine est-elle à leur hauteur qu'on lui demanda d'une voix inquiète :

_« - Alors quel est le programme ?_

_- On reste ici et on attend_

_- Quoi mais pourquoi sommes nous écartés comme cela? On ne peut pas ne rien faire. Maestro, »_ supplia t il.

Un silence s'installa. Malgré son titre de maestro elle ne pouvait s'opposer ouvertement au seigneur Vuitonn. L'affrontement serait inévitable. Mais elle avait déjà prit sa décision si cette situation devait se présenter.

-«_On ? »_ reprit-elle au bout d'un certain temps avec un regard malicieux.

Les deux personnes qui composaient son escorte répondirent :

« -_Maestro Kunae , nous vous suivrons partout même si le monde devrait s'écroulé, _affirma le premier de ses gardes.

- N_e nous forçait pas à le répéter Maestro. Nous sommes à votre service avant celui du seigneur. Vous devrez nous supporter encore longtemps » _ajouta le second.

La femme reprit alors la parole :

_« - Soit, on va accomplir un dernier voyage. »_

**Au même moment au cœur de la Soul Society :**

La réunion des capitaines venaient de se terminer. Shunsui Kyouraku, capitaine de la huitième division, sortit en premier et se dirigea vers son lieutenant.

« - _Ma petite Nanao, tu sais Joshiro n'a rien manqué, mais on passera le voir tout de même, je veux prendre de ses nouvelles._

- _Je ne suis pas votre petite Nanao, Capitaine est ce clair_ ? » répliqua t elle en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

Celui ci lui sourit et regarda les autres capitaines sortirent. Mayuri, capitaine de la douzième ne lui prêta aucune attention et se dépêcha de rejoindre son labo. Le capitaine Komamura de la septième quant à lui prit la peine de le saluer avant de rejoindre ses quartiers. Zaraki fut rejoint dés sa sortie par Yachiru, qui lui sauta sur l'épaule. Elle voulait aller dans la nouvelle confiserie qu'elle avait vue sur le chemin. Shunsui se demanda s'ils allaient être capables de retrouver la boutique. Yachiru lui fit signe de la main avec un grand sourire. Tous deux disparurent alors que la Capitaine Unohana se dirigeait vers ses quartiers se demandant ce que faisait le lieutenant de Soifon endormi contre un mur.

La capitaine des forces spéciales sortit et ne prêta bien entendu aucune attention à son lieutenant elle avança, lui marcha sur la jambe continuant sa route et attendit au milieu de la cour. Le capitaine de la huitième et son lieutenant la regardaient intrigués. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'éterniser après une réunion, au contraire d'ordinaire elle était la première partie. Byakuya, accompagné du jeune capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya de la dixième division sortirent à leur tour. Le plus jeune des capitaines salua ses ainés avant de partir rejoindre son lieutenant et Hinamori qui l'attendaient plus loin. Byakuya toujours impassible disparut dés qu'il vit la capitaine de deuxième division attendant au milieu de la tour. Shunsui reporta alors son attention sur Soifon avec curiosité. Soudain un éclair orange apparu. Yoruichi se tenait derrière la jeune capitaine.

- « _Touchée. »_ lui dit-elle en guise de bonjour. L'ancienne chef des services secrets avait son index sur la nuque de sa cadette. Elle salua Shunsui d'un signe de tète puis reporta son attention sur son ancienne apprentie.

_« -Vous devriez être plus attentive_. » répliqua t elle avec un léger sourire.

En effet la cadette avait son poing bloqué devant le ventre de son mentor.

_« -Pas mal,_ s'exclama l'ainée en riant, _allons y_. »  
Les deux femmes disparurent, alors qu' Omaeda venait de se réveillait.

_- « Attendez capitaine, mon capitaine ! »_

Il souffla puis ramassa son sachet de gâteaux et se dirigea doucement vers les quartiers de sa division.

Shunsui et son lieutenant quand à eux prirent la direction de la treizième divison. Cela aura pu être une journée ordinaire à la Soul Society si l'alarme n'avait pas sonné.


	2. Chapter 2 : Pagaille

**Chapitre 2 : Pagaille à la Soul Society et à Karakura**

**Soul Society :**

L'alarme venait de retentir. Des Hollows avaient étés détecter dans la zone sous surveillance de la sixième division. Aussitôt le redoutable et redouté Capitaine Kuchiki envoya plusieurs unités ainsi que son vice capitaine. Renji sur place dirigeait les opérations, ses troupes arrivaient à repousser l'attaque. Il comptait néanmoins deux blessés graves. Lui au même était aux prises avec un hollow volant. Il décida de s'y mettre sérieusement.

« -_Rugis, Zabimaru_ . »

A ces mots ces troupes furent soulagées. Le hollow volant ne tient pas bien longtemps devant le lieutenant. Renji se dirigeait vers un groupe en difficulté quand il reçut l'attaque d'un hollow se cachant dans le sol. L'un de ses hommes mourut sur le coup. Au pris avec une sorte de pieuvre. Les Hollows commençaient à regagner du terrain quand arriva la onzième division.

« -_Vous n'avez pas à être là, Capitaine._

-_Tu ne crois pas que tu es le seul à pouvoir t'éclater, _rétorqua Kenpachi Zaraki.

-_C'est vrai quoi, moi si je n'ai pas de bonbons je veux un hollow, mais après Keni on retrouve la confiserie. » _

Le Capitaine sourit à son lieutenant puis se lança dans la bataille. Alors qu'il s'élançait il ajouta :

_« - Et si tu es sur mon chemin Abarai je te bute aussi._

Son lieutenant sourit et ajouta

-_Allez go ! Go ! Go ! vite ou il y en aura plus ! »_

Dés cet instant le nombre de hollow chuta sévèrement. Renji lança Zabimaru sur les divers tentacules et finit par se libérer. Le hollow furieux et blessé le poursuivit en vain. Zabimaru trancha le monstre et Renji retourna à la bataille prenant soin d'éviter le capitaine.

Cependant ce n'était pas le seul front sur le lequel attaquait les hollows. Ils firent leurs apparitions sur les territoires de la neuvième et dixième division. Soit à l'opposé du premier assaut. Surpris Le Capitaine Hitsugaya se rendit lui même sur place accompagné de son lieutenant. Matsumoto commençait à combattre alors que le capitaine restait en retrait. Hisagi qui était à la tête de la neuvième division en absence de capitaine repoussait assez bien les hollows. Cependant le jeune capitaine trouvait cela étrange. Matsumoto retourna à la hauteur de son capitaine, attendant ses ordres.

« -_Capitaine, vous allez bien?_

-_C'est étrange on dirait une attaque coordonnée, si c'est le cas c'est une première. Je ne le sens pas . Quoi qu'il en soit il faut repousser les hollows hors des zones habitées._

_- A vos ordres. »_

Matsumoto donna de nouvelles directives à ses hommes et commença un nouveau combat. Le capitaine lui s'occupait des hollows qui arrivaient à franchir les lignes de sa division. Hisagi avec ses lames aiguisées utilisa la même configuration, il était au prise avec un monstre aussi petit que rapide. Pendant ce temps le jeune capitaine, allait devoir s'occuper des hollows que l'une de ses unités avait laissés passer. A terre les cinq hommes étaient blessés.

_« - Assieds-toi sur les cieux gelés Hyourinmaru. »_

Les hommes virent allons un dragon de glace volait juste au dessus d'eux fauchant les hollows responsables de leurs blessures. Le capitaine avait beau être jeune, aucun ne l'aurait pourtant contredit. Celui ci resta prés d'eux mais les hollows ayant assistés à la scène évitèrent d'être sur son chemin.

« -_Je ne le sens vraiment pas ils agissent de façon bizarre. Toi contacte la quatrième division et ensuite va voir le commandant en chef, dit lui que la situation est étrange les attaques sont coordonnées, et même au combat les hollows ont un drôle de comportement._ »

L'homme le moins blessé se leva est disparu, le capitaine lui continuait à surveiller la bataille.

Un troisième front apparu ce qui renforçait l'idée d'une attaque coordonnée. Ce fut autour de la cinquième division d'être attaquée. Hinamori reçu sur place le soutient de la deuxième division. Les troupes conjointes avancèrent facilement. Yoruichi qui trouvait cela également étrange, voulait connaitre l'avis des autres divisons. Après en avoir fini avec un hollow, elle se retira de la bataille.

_« -Soifon , je te laisse t'occuper de la situation, rejoins moi quand tu auras fini._

_- D'accord je ne serai pas longue, __Poignarde l'ennemi à mort Suzumebachi. »_

Hinamori qui par son kido avait immobilisé trois hollows, ne fut pas inquiétée du départ de l'ancienne capitaine. Soifon avait accéléré sa cadence, et le nombre d'hollows diminuait rapidement. De plus les troupes de la deuxième division avaient une sacrée réputation et ses propres hommes se battaient vaillamment.

Loin dans la forêt profonde un homme riait gorge déployée, il aurait bien voulu aller mater ces shinigamis, mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Karan se demandait combien de temps il allait leur falloir pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

« -_Amusez shinigamis, pendant que vous le pouvez encore. »_

A coté de lui se tenaient ses deux compagnons, chaque maestro avait deux hommes triés sur le volet. Les siens s'ennuyaient profondément, ils n'aimaient pas être de simples spectateurs. Le premier, un homme aux cheveux et aux pupilles azurs jouait avec une sorte de flute, la mélodie entrainante retentissait aux alentours, et berçait la petite femme à la chevelure pomme qui observait le spectacle du haut d'un arbre.

Pendant ce temps Shunsui et Nanao se trouvaient dans les bâtiments de la treizième division. Joshiro qui avait été grièvement blessé dans la lutte contre Aizen, était encore en convalescence. Les deux vétérans décontenancés par cette attaque, essayaient de trouver une explication. L'homme aux cheveux blanc prit la parole :

« - _Il doit y avoir quelqu'un derrière tout ca, quelqu'un ou un groupe capable de faire obéir des hollows._

_- Peut être un hollow avec des facultés étranges._

_-Je vais me renseigner aux archives, mon capitaine je vous retrouve ici. »_

Shunsui acquiesça et la jeune femme s'éloigna. Joshiro fiévreux reprit ensuite la parole.

_« - C'est une possibilité mais pourquoi nous attaquerait-il ? Nos troupes n'ont pas de grandes difficultés à les repousser. Je me demande ce qu'ils veulent_ ? »

Un long silence s'installa interrompu par les quintes de toux de Joshiro. Shunsui était inquiet, son ami n'était déjà pas en forme, il n'avait pas besoin de problèmes supplémentaires.

Dans les bureaux de la première division le commandant en chef recevait des rapports des trois fronts. Le capitaine Komamura était à ses cotés et ressenti cette même inquiétude. Le commandant restait impassible mais le capitaine qui le connaissait depuis de longues années pouvait lire sa contrariété sur son visage.

**Sur Terre, ville de Karakura :**

Rukia Kuchiki était de nouveau affecté à la ville d'Ichigo. Alors qu'ils étaient en cours d'histoire en compagnie d'Orihime, de Sado et d'Ishida, tous ressentirent une énorme perturbation de reiutsu. Tous se levèrent d'un même élan. Leur professeur surpris sursauta. Ichigo fut le premier à se diriger vers la porte, évitant la craie que lui a lancé l'enseignante.

« -_Nous devons partir._ » lança le shinigami suppléant.

Il quitta la pièce accompagné de Sado, Ishida et Rukia. Orihime prit la peine de saluer leur professeur avant de quitter la pièce.

« - _Ne vous inquiétez pas madame , c'est juste une indigestion, on reviendra vite. »_

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où émanait cette étrange énergie.

Ishida, qui était le plus doué pour détecter les énergies s'arrêta soudain.

« - _Attendez ce n'est pas un hollow, je n'ai jamais senti ça. »_

Tous se tournèrent vers Rukia qui sortit son téléphone.

_« - En effet je ne détecte rien.._

Ichigo reprit la route

_- On verra sur place_. »

IL avait déjà disparu alors que le groupe commençait à se remettre en mouvement

_« -Kurosaki_ maugréa Ishida _tu ne changeras jamais, toujours à foncer tête baissée._

-_Il ne serait pas lui sinon_ reprit Orihime avec un sourire. »

Ils arrivèrent sur place, et en effet il n'y avait pas d'hollows. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux gris avec de drôles de vêtements à terre. Il saignait abondamment. Au dessus volait une femme blonde également blessée. Tous furent ébahis. Cette femme avait des ailes dorées qui scintillaient à la lumière. En suspension dans les airs elle était calme, même détendue alors que face à elle se tenait un homme furieux.

Orihime voulu se précipiter pour aider l'homme au sol mais Ishida la retient, tout en fixant cette étrange femme. L'homme lança en direction du blessé une sorte de boomerang, mais la femme l'intercepta et lui renvoya.

Sado prit alors la parole :

« -_Vous savez qui ils sont ? ils n'ont ni l'air d'hollow ni de shinigami ?_

Tous ce tournèrent vers Rukia

_- Non je l'ignore, mais quelle énergie ! » _

Un homme vint soutenir le blessé et tenté de l'éloigner de la zone de combat.

La femme sans quitter son adversaire des yeux leur parla :

« - _Partez, et retrouve-le._

-_Mais Maestro on ne peut pas vous laisser là !_

- _C'est un ordre, et soyez un peu plus confiant, je suis déçu, pour qui me prenez vous je ne saurais pas être vaincue si facilement, partez ! »_

La femme avait l'air serein alors qu'elle perdait du sang au niveau de l'épaule droite. Cependant sa blessure semblait se résorber, voyant cela les deux hommes tentèrent de quitter la zone. Mais l'homme au boomerang claqua des doigts la foudre s'abattit à trois mettre du blessé et les projeta avec violence en arrière

« -_Vous n'irez nulle part, traitres, le maitre veut te voir Kunae._

_-Dis le lui que je décline l'invitation .»_

La femme se dirigea vers l'ennemi aux ailes d'argents, mais celui ci sourit Elle changea alors de direction à temps pour éviter les hollows qui venaient d'apparaitre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prêtait attention au groupe d'Ichigo qui assistait à la scène.

_« - Attaquez_ leur ordonna l'homme, _mais je la veux vivante , vous pouvez tuer ses compagnons par contre. »_

Ichigo utilisa le sceau que le capitaine Ukitake lui avait donnait, et se lança dans la bataille.

_« - Orihime je te laisse mon corps »_

Il était déjà au milieu du champ de bataille et venait de trancher un hollow. Ishida réagit vite et son arc apparut, il se déplaça vite et s'occupa des deux hollows situés derrière l'homme aux ailes d'argent. Un hollow verdâtre se dirigea vers les deux hommes au sol, Sado s'interposa et lui décrocha une droite phénoménale qui l'envoya plusieurs mètres en arrière_. _L'homme semblait surpris de voir intervenir au tant de monde et recula pour mieux observer la scène. Rukia quant à elle se dirigeait vers le dernier hollow.

« -_ Première danse Tsukishirô . » _

Le Hollow fut prit dans le cercle de glace qui se fendit ensuite. Ichigo se dirigea vers la femme, il prit position au sommet d'un immeuble à quelques mètres d'elle, celle-ci le fixa puis prit la parole d'un ton nonchalant:

_« - Vous n'aviez pas intervenir Kurosaki Ichigo._

Celui ci fut surpris qu'elle le connaisse.

_- Mais comment vous …_

_- Ce n'est pas le moment. Reste concentré, jeune homme, sinon je ne donne pas cher de toi_. »

Ishida et Rukia rejoignirent Ichigo qui reportait son attention sur l'homme qui le toisait. Celui ci soupira puis lança un regard méprisant à la femme.

_« - Je vois que tu as de nouveaux amis, il n'y plus aucun doute possible, le seigneur ne te pardonnera pas. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi maintenant, mais on se reverra. »_

L'homme fit apparaitre un tourbillon violet et disparut à l'intérieur. Tous se retournèrent vers la femme qui s'effondrait sur le toit de l'immeuble ses ailes disparurent. Elle gisait à présent à terre semi inconsciente. Rukia la secoua légèrement pour la tenir éveillée et la questionna :

« - _Qui êtes vous ? Que s'est il passé ? » _

La femme la regarda quelques instants avant de prendre la parole d'une voix affligée.

_« - Je dois vous avertir : l'existence des shinigamis est menacée._

_- Quoi ?_ répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

- _Il faut prévenir la Soul Society, ça a déjà commencé. J'étais venue prévenir Urahara Kisuke. Transmettez-lui l'avertissement._

- _Mais c'est quoi cette histoire !_ s'exclama Ichigo énervé. »

Elle s'évanouit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

« - _Quatre des vôtres vous seront enlevés, je ne n'ai malheureusement pas connaissance des détails, mais pour votre survie ne sous estimez la puissance des anges. »_

Sur ces derniers mots elle s'endormit.

« - _Des anges_. »murmurèrent les trois amis avec émerveillement. »

Tous restèrent ensuite silencieux quelques instants.

« -_Il faut l'emmener chez le vieux_ décida Ichigo en soulevant la jeune femme.

-_Non_ reprit Ishida _il faut les emmener tous les trois_ dit il en regardant plus bas les deux blessés. »

Sur ceux ils rejoignirent Sado et Orihime, prirent les blessés et se dirigèrent vers la boutique d'Urahara.


	3. Chapter 3 : Le cauchemar de Byakuya

**Chapitre 3 : Le cauchemar de Byakuya**

**Soul Society, quartier de la sixième division :**

Le capitaine Kuchiki était assis seul à son bureau. Sa division allait d'un moment à l'autre revenir après avoir vaincue les hollows. Le calme allait donc disparaitre avec l'arrivée de Renji, son bruyant vice capitaine. Il n'était pas inquiet pour eux, et continua son travail. Il devait lire encore plusieurs rapports mais il s'octroya une petite pause et regarda pas la fenêtre. Le temps devait être doux dehors, idéal pour une balade. Sans doute irait- il ce promener après le retour de ses troupes. Son parc était en effet un endroit magnifique, calme et apaisant, où le capitaine aimait passer tout son temps libre. Peu de personne osait le déranger et encore moins quand il se promenait. C'était décidé il allait se rendre sous son arbre favoris, là où il passait ses journées avec sa défunte femme. A cette pensée une légère ombre parcourut son regard, mais cela nul ne l'aurait remarqué.

Il continua la lecture d'un rapport de la quatrième division sur une nouvelle technique de soin. Il finit sa lecture qui ne le passionnait guère. Il se demanda ensuite comment Rukia s'en sortait sur terre avec le shinigami remplaçant. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il était soulagé qu'Ichigo soit à ses cotés, il pouvait ainsi veiller sur elle, en son absence. Il se replongea dans ces documents et attendit des personnes venir tranquillement vers son bureau. Il les ignora et continua sa lecture. Sans frapper un homme pénétra dans la pièce tandis que l'autre restait sur le palier. Byakuya qui tenait beaucoup au respect et au protocole leva la tête se préparant à punir les impertinents. Il ne les connaissait pas et les regardait avec sa froideur habituelle.

_«- Byakuya viens avec moi. » _dit l'homme en s'avança avec un ton sec.

Byakuya trouva l'étranger encore plus déplaisant. Il était le chef du clan Kuchiki et seuls les capitaines Ukitake et Kyouraku sans oublié Yoruichi, ces anciens mentors, avaient le droit de l'appeler par son prénom. Certes il y avait aussi le cas Ichigo et Yachiru mais c'était une autre histoire. Yachiru n'obéissait à personne, mais il savait comment faire avec elle. S'il avait des gâteaux ou des bonbons, il pouvait être sur de maîtriser la situation. Ichigo quant à lui avait pris l'habitude d'appeler par leur prénom tous ceux contre qu'il avait combattu, au grand désespoir du capitaine Hitsugaya et du sien. Cependant il avait sauver sa sœur, alors il avait consentit à faire un effort. Néanmoins aucun d'eux n'oseraient s'adresser à lui de cette façon.

_« - C'est capitaine Kuchiki pour vous jeune effronté_. » répliqua t il d'une à la fois calme et autoritaire.

Il toisa l'inconnu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne portaient les vêtements d'un shinigami. Le premier, brun, coupé très court, trop court au gout du capitaine, avait une carrure des plus imposantes. Il était bien plus grand et plus costaud que lui, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'impressionner. L'autre homme qui se tenait en arrière était au contraire une personne plus tôt chétive, il portait des lunettes masquant ainsi parfaitement ses yeux. Ses cheveux lisses bleus marines étaient noués et formaient un chignon. Deux mèches cependant retombaient sur le visage pâle de l'homme portant une sorte de robe bleu. Bien que Byakuya ne fut pas un féru de mode, il n'avait jamais vu un tel accoutrement .Comment osait on se présenter à lui de manière si grotesque ?

_« - J'en ai des frissons dans tous le corps_ répliqua le deuxième homme. J_e te l'avais bien bien dit qu'il refuserait notre compagnie._

_- Il n'a guère le choix, Multica, on ne lui demande pas son avis. _Il fixa le capitaine et l'interpella :_Byakuya, suis nous sans faire d'histoire. »_

Le capitaine resta impassible, mais il détestait ce ton. Il n'était pas homme à se faire menacer de la sorte. Il se leva, la main sur son katana.

« -_Pour qui vous prenez vous ?_

- _Pour qui ?_ reprit le plus petit des deux, _mais pour ton nouveau maitre, c'est évident non ? Les Shinigamis sont ils tous aussi benêts que toi ? Je te l'accorde sale chien, on aurait dû se présenter, lui, le costaud c'est Gayan et moi, Multica. Mais maître suffira amplement pour toi. Dépêche-toi ! On n'a pas que ça à faire. » _

Byakuya réagit immédiatement, en un instant il fut derrière Multica et alors qu'il s'apprêtait littéralement à lui sectionner le bras il fut soudain incapable de bouger. Son expression ne changea pas alors que le jeune impudent se retourna vers lui et caressa sa lame de l'extrémité du doigt. Multica méprisait son attitude hautaine, il aurait normalement du être apeuré, mais pour qui se prenait ce shinigami ?

_« - Ce n'est pas une attitude décente, je vais devoir de te remettre à ta place. »_

Alors qu'il allait recevoir un sévère coup de poing au visage, son regard ne montrait toujours aucune émotion. Il ne comprenait pas comment il se trouvait dans cette situation mais il n'était pas du genre à paniquer. Il fallait plus que l'immobiliser pour le vaincre. Impassible devant son adversaire d'une voix atone il annonça :

_« - Disperse-toi Senbonzakura. »_

Son sabre se décomposa en une pluie de pétales roses qui foncèrent sur Multica. Celui-ci recula et fini par être plaqué contre un mur. Les pétales se dirigeant vers lui, formaient un tourbillon rose. Il parvint tout de même à les esquiver mais le mur s'écroula sous l'impact. Les pétales poursuivaient encore l'homme alors que son partenaire regardait la scène avec un certain émerveillement et amusement. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le capitaine prenne le contrôle de la situation, Byakuya murmura alors paisiblement :

_« - Char rugissant. Brèche du rouet. Que la lumière sépare en six _! _61__e__ voie de liaison : Prison des 6 pointes de lumière. »_

Six pétales de lumières se lancèrent sur l'homme le plus robuste. Comment pouvait-on à ce point baisser sa garde sur tout devant lui, cela représenté une véritable insulte à sa personne. Il devait maintenant trouver un moyen de bouger. L'un était immobilisé, l'autre au prise de son Zanpakto. Toutefois Multica se contentait d'esquiver, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Il n'y avait rien à faire, le capitaine ne parvenait pas retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Quelque soit la technique elle était plus puissante que ce qu'il imaginait initialement.

Byakuya fixa l'ennemi qui n'arrêtait d'esquiver ses pétales. Son bureau était en ruine et il pouvait constater que les shinigamis qui gardaient la division gisaient au sol. Cependant le chef de clan n'avait senti aucune agression, avant que ces deux effrontés n'envahissent son bureau. Que s'était il passé ?

Gayan essaya quant à lui de rompre l'enchantement par la force pure. _Inutile_, pensa le capitaine, en prononçant l'incantation il avait renforcé un sort qu'il maitrisait déjà à la perfection. Il lui fallait maintenant capturer l'autre intrus et lui faire payer son affront. Il ne pouvait pas utilisait son kido, dans son état une cible mouvante éviterait facilement, surtout si l'ennemi n'arrêtait pas de l'observer tout en repoussant ses assauts. L'impassibilité du capitaine disparut pendant un instant, quelque chose ou quelqu'un était apparu derrière lui. Ils étaient maintenant trois contre le capitaine. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce reiutsu. Néanmoins ce n'était ni un hollow, ni un shinigami.

_Peut être un humain aux capacités renforcées_, pensa t il, _non ce n'est pas possible, c'est trop puissant pour un humain. _

En effet le capitaine fut parcouru par un léger frison quand il sentit l'inconnu s'approcher. Chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

« - _Tu es pathétique Gayan, te faire avoir par cette misérable chose_. dit-il en regardant avec dédain le chef de la sixième division avant de reprendre, _mais vous avez fait une bonne diversion, et j'ai pu l'immobiliser sans qu'il me remarque. Maintenant Multica arrête de jouer. _

- _Comme vous voulez Maestro Fuitonni._ »

Le nouvel arrivant saisit l'arrière du crane du capitaine, son Kenseikaan (sa barrette blanche) fut réduit en trois morceaux. Il se jura alors qu'il tuerait cet individu quel qu'il soit. Nul ne pouvait le traiter de la sorte et s'en sortir impunément. Au contact de l'inconnu, le fier capitane se sentit soudain fatigué, épuisé, il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses pétales, son sabre reprit sa forme habituelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, il retrouva sa mobilité mais il s'écroula sans en comprendre la raison. Il voulut utiliser son shumpo mais sa fatigue fut telle qu'il se déplaça de moins d'un mètre.

« -_Alors voici le fameux capitaine à nos pieds_ » se moqua le jeune homme à lunette.

Multica rejoignit son compagnon recouvrit les pétales qui maintenaient son amis au sol par une sorte de voile. Celles ci, se fissurèrent puis s'émiettèrent au sol. Gayan se leva et le capitaine qui avait du mal à se maintenir éveiller sentit le coup pied de son ancienne victime. Byakuya encaissa sans broncher, il ne leur accorderait pas cette victoire et fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Il percuta un mur, s'écroula, son bureau était vraiment en triste état.

Quasiment toute sa division était partit au combat, au moins personne n'avait assisté à son humiliation. Cependant il remarqua que l'un de ses serviteurs s'était bien caché et avait assisté à toute la scène, il se consola en se disant qu'il pourrait donner l'alerte plus tard.

Quel affront, lui le plus réputé des capitaines ne pouvant plus faire le moindre geste, il se jura alors de leur faire payer de ses propres mains. Il luttait contre le sommeil quand Multica se dirigeait vers lui avec ce sourire écœurant au visage. Byakuya ne baissa pas le regard, toujours impassible ce qui excédait son ennemi, une lance ou plus tôt ce qui ressemblait à un pieux venait d'apparaitre au creux de sa main. Leur chef prit la parole.

« - _Arrête Multica, il ne faut pas trop l'abimer c'est les ordres du Seigneur, après qu'il en aura fini avec lui, tu auras un nouveau jouet._

_- Ouais mais il ne sera plus en très bon état »._ dit il déçu en s'éloignant du corps du capitaine pour rejoindre ses acolytes. Byakuya remarqua que la lance s'était évaporait. Quelque soit ces gens ils avaient des capacités cachés. L'inconnu s'adressa une dernière fois à son serviteur.

« - _Gayan emmène le avec les deux autres. Multica et moi allons chercher notre dernière proie._

_- C'est pas juste, c'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent. »_répondit il_. _

Les deux hommes disparurent laissant le capitaine seul avec Gayan. Byakuya tomba dans l'inconscience alors qu'il sentait cet homme le soulever. Il venait d'être fait prisonnier, lui noble parmi les nobles, considéré comme l'élite des shinigamis. Une chose était certaine : ses ennemis devraient être prudents lors de son réveil, il serait d'une humeur exécrable.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Révélations chez Urahara

**Chapitre 4 : Révélations chez Urahara**

**Magasin d'Urahara :**

Kisuke Urahara buvait un thé en compagnie de Tessai. Il avait senti lui aussi une perturbation dans la ville mais il jugeait qu'Ichigo pouvait s'en occuper. Alors qu'il allait prendre un biscuit il fut interrompu.

_« -Patron, Patron venez vite ! »_ hurla Jinta, le jeune garçon aux courts cheveux rouges.

Kisuke se leva doucement et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa boutique. Il vit alors Ichigo portant une femme inconnue et inconsciente. Sado lui aussi portait un homme mal en point. Ishida lui peinait à ramener le corps d'Ichigo. Orihime et Rukia aidaient le troisième à se tenir debout, lui seul était conscient. En voyant l'homme vêtue d'un kimono vert, il le supplia :

_« - Monsieur Urahara, je vous en prie aider Maestro Kunae, s'il vous plait. »_ en désignant la femme dans les bras d'Ichigo.

Kisuke était intrigué, il voulait savoir comment cet homme le connaissait, mais cela pouvait attendre. Il se décala du seuil de la porte qui menait à l'arrière boutique. Il fit un signe de la main montrant le chemin qu'Ichigo connaissait déjà bien.

_« -Merci monsieur. »_ répondit l'inconnu reconnaissant.

_« - Attendez avant de me remercier, vos amis ne sont pas tirer d'affaires. »_ répliqua le directeur du magasin.

Les trois personnes furent allongées dans une même pièce. Orihime s'occupa d'abords de la jeune femme. Cependant à la stupéfaction de tous, elle semblait récupérer toute seule. Elle prodigua alors des soins à l'homme blessé grièvement. Pendant ce temps, Urahara interrogea son invité :

_« - Qui êtes vous ? Et que s'est il passé ? » _demanda-t-il curieux.

L'homme hésita avant de répondre :

_« - Je m'appelle Tamin, et mon ami que la jeune fille soigne c'est Zakdoek. Nous sommes aux services de Maestro Kunae depuis plusieurs millénaires._ »

Tamin fit une pause et regarda ses compagnons inquiets avant de reprendre :

« - _Maestro Kunae, serait mieux à même d'expliquer la situation, elle va bientôt se réveiller. Mais pour faire simple nous sommes des anges._ »

Urahara écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation :

« -_Des anges ! Comme dans les légendes ?_ reprit- il.

_- Plus ou moins. Il ne faut pas nous mettre une auréole, les anges comme dit souvent Maestro Kunae ne sont pas des Saints. Nous vivons à l'écart depuis bien longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui les choses ont changé. Vous courez de grands dangers, vous les Shinigamis. »_ continua-t-il en fixant Rukia.

La jeune Kuchiki réagit immédiatement :

« _- Que voulez vous dire ? Votre amie nous a déjà dit que des shinigamis risquent d'être enlevés_. »

Mais avant que l'homme puisse répondre, sa chef se réveilla doucement.

« - _Comment vous sentez vous Maestro ? Ne vous inquiétez, on l'a trouvé, vous êtes chez lui en ce moment. _»

La femme qui avait du mal à émerger prit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre :

« - _Il en faut plus pour me clouer au lit. Tu leurs as expliqué ? _

_- Juste un début d'explication. _

_- Et comment va Zakdoek ? C'est grâce à lui si on a pu arriver ici vivant._ »

Sa tête pivota pour se tourner vers son garde, allongé au sol.

« - _Je fais tout ce que je peux_. précisa Orihime devant le regard inquiet de l'ange.

_-On le sait bien_. affirma Ichigo pour l'encourager. Les autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

- _N'ayez crainte, cette jeune femme a des pouvoirs de guérison incroyables. »_ indiqua Urahara pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

-Je _n'en doute pas, mais ce sera insuffisant._ L'ange regarda alors son deuxième compagnon puis ajouta : _C'est de ma faute je n'aurais pas dû vous emmener avec moi_. »

-_Arrêtez tout de suite Maestro, nous sommes partis en connaissant les risques._

La jeune femme eut un léger sourire :_ ses_ _compagnons étaient vraiment des têtes brulées_. Elle reporta son attention sur Urahara et le fixa un petit moment des ses yeux dorés, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration qui réveilla quelque peu sa blessure.

« _- Je voulais vous prévenir car je ne pouvait pas me rendre à la Soul Society. Notre seigneur va passer à l'offensive. Je ne connais pas ses plans exacts, mais ça a déjà commencé_. »

Urahara écoutait attentivement la jeune ange, il voyait que chaque mot lui faisait mal. Ichigo quant à lui s'emporta :

« - _Mais pourquoi veulent ils attaquer la Soul Society ? Et depuis quand les anges déclenchent une guerre ? _

_- Calme toi Ichigo_, coupa Rukia avec autorité.

_- Pourquoi ?_ reprit la femme, _vous ne le savez même pas ?_ »

Kunae aurait surement été amusée par la situation si elle n'avait pas autant mal.

Tous se regardèrent puis fixèrent l'homme au bob, considéré comme une autorité dans ce genre de situation.

_« -Non !_ » se défendit l'homme qui sentait les regards insistants sur lui_, je l'ignore_. »

Il croisa les bras et reporta son attention sur la blessé.

« - C_'est vrai, vos prédécesseurs nous ont effacé de l'histoire. Au début de l'ère des shinigamis, vous viviez en harmonie avec un autre peuple : les anges. Mais très vite, il eut des frictions autres les deux clans. _

_Les anges étaient moins nombreux mais plus puissants. On a pour règle d'or de ne pas se mêler des problèmes des humains. En aucun cas nous intervenions dans les affaires humaines, ni pour punir, ni pour sauver quiconque. Un Ange est un observateur. Cependant les shinigamis, eux voulaient aider les âmes à rejoindre la Soul Society._

_Les querelles aboutirent à malheureusement une véritable guerre. Vous l'avez finalement remporté, grâce à l'aide de votre roi, et notre existence fut effacée de l'histoire._

_Une poignée dont je fais partie ont réussi à fuir et se sont refugiés dans l'Huenco Mundo. On décida alors de vivre couper du reste du monde. Cependant quelques siècles plus tard, un ange que l'on croyait mort est arrivé. C'était l'arrivé de notre seigneur et maître Vuitonn. _

_D'autres apparurent les siècles suivants. A notre grande surprise, il s'avérait que les anges les plus puissants vaincus lors de la bataille, n'étaient pas morts. Ils avaient régressé dans le cycle des âmes. Ils ont vécu parmi les humains sans savoir leur nature. Au fil de leur réincarnation, ils récupérèrent leurs facultés, puis leur mémoire. Quand leurs énergies spirituelles atteignaient le niveau de celui d'un ange ils nous rejoignaient. Le seigneur Vuitton prit très vite l'ascendant sur les autres anges. En effet il maitrisait contrairement à la plus part d'entre nous quatre éléments._ »

La jeune femme fit une pause pour laisser le temps à son auditoire d'assimiler son histoire.

« - _Les shinigamis ont vraiment combattu les anges ?_ ne put s'empêcher de demander le quincy à Rukia.

- _Je n'ai jamais eu connaissance de cette histoire_. »

Elle regarda l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division pour avoir son avis. Celui-ci prit quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix nostalgique.

« - _J'ai déjà lu une légende qui mettait en scène un combat incroyable entre un ange surpuissant et un shinigami de premier ordre, mais je croyais que c'était juste une histoire. _

_- Il faut croire que non. _dit Temin d'une voix faible.

« - _Le seigneur Vuitonn est donc devenu notre leader, il forma le conseil des six Maestro qui comptait les six anges les plus puissants après lui. Sa haine pour vous n'avait d'égal que sa puissance. Il décida de vous mettre à l'épreuve en attendant le jour J. Il demanda aux services de Berrett, le Maestro qui nous a poursuivit jusqu'ici de s'en charger. Vous vous êtes jamais demandé comment les hollows ont vu le jour ? »_ La voix de la jeune femme semblait soudain plus triste.

Tous restèrent bouche bée à cette question. Il eut un long silence puis la jeune femme continua son histoire.

_« - L'un des deux gardes de Berret, Lyophil est en prodige en sciences totalement dévoué au Seigneur. Il a mis tous ses talents pour créer ces créatures se nourrissant d'âmes. Rien de tel pour se venger des shinigamis, que de s'en prendre aux humains. Au fil des années il les perfectionna pour devenir ceux qu'ils sont maintenant. Les hollows vivent depuis plusieurs millénaires en liberté dans Huenco Mundo. Mais aucun d'eux ne peut attaquer un ange de niveau Maestro. Au contraire ils obéissent aux moindre de nos ordres. Mais je pense que Lyophil va bientôt réussir à couper mon contrôle sur ses créatures. »_

L'auditoire était choqué, c'était les anges qui avaient créé les hollows, leurs ennemis par excellence. Urahara fut étonné et effrayé par l'ingéniosité de l'ennemi. Ils avaient vu juste en s'en prenant aux humains. Mais le plus inquiétant c'était que nul n'avait remarqué leur implication.

_« - Je fais partie du conseil ou plus tôt j'en faisais partie, j'avais pour tâche votre surveillance. Je vous ai donc observé, pendant plusieurs millénaires. Vous avez gagné mon respect et ma gratitude en protégeant les humains. Pour moi le seigneur avait dépassé les bornes en s'attaquant aux hommes. Il avait brisé notre règle sacrée, le fondement de notre identité d'ange. Mais peu d'entre nous étaient d'accord avec moi. La Haine qu'ils ont pour vous dirige maintenant leurs actions. Il y a quelques siècles Vuitton désirait vous attaquer. Mais Maestro Emulqua, mon mentor, qui jugeait également qu'un nouvel affrontement entre nous était vain, s'y opposa. » _

La voix de Kunae devenait de plus en plus faible Elle expira profondément avant de reprendre :

« _- Il paya de sa vie sa prise de position. Lui ainsi que son équipe périrent des mains du Seigneur. Le conseil des six devînt celui des cinq. Mais Maître Emulqua, savait parfaitement qu'il risquait la mort en s'opposant à Vuitonn et que celle-ci perturberait ses plans. La date fut en effet repoussée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas pu retarder l'échéance, alors j'ai fuis pour vous prévenir. Inutile de dire que je ne suis plus la bienvenue au sein de mon clan. Mais je voulais suivre la voie de Maitre Emulqua. Les miens ont oublié ce que signifie : être un ange. Je suis un ange et je vous aiderez à les arrêter même si mon clan me considèrera comme une traite. Mais, ne pas suivre nos principes représente pour moi la véritable traîtrise. »_

Elle regarda son compagnon toujours en mauvais état malgré les soins d'Orihime. Tout le monde resta silencieux, touché par le récit de l'ancienne Maestro.

Alors que Rukia allait poser une question, le cri d'Orihime retentit :

_« - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh ! »_

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers elle.

L'homme était en train de se décomposer en une multitude de lumières violettes. Une larme coula sur le visage de Tamin alors que Kunae murmura :

_« -Au revoir mon ami, on se retrouvera un jour. » _

Les lumières traversèrent les murs jusqu'à disparaitre. Il ne restait plus rien de lui, pas même ses vêtements. Orihime était sous le choc, Ichigo la prit donc dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Un lourd silence s'installa. Néanmoins Urahara, toujours perplexe prit sur lui de le rompre, lui demandant d'une voix plus douce :

« - _Je sais que c'est pas le moment idéal, mais nous avons besoin de renseignements plus précis_. »

Kunae regarda son dernier compagnon qui n'était pas en état de répondre, elle continua donc ses explications :

« _- Lyophil est être aussi atypique que paranoïaque. Il partage peu ses informations. Tout ce que je sais : c'est qu'il a besoin pour exploiter tout le potentiel de sa nouvelle machine de quatre shinigamis. Je ne connais pas exactement la fonction de celle-ci, mais elle tient une place cruciale dans les plans du Seigneur. Aussi voyez vous, chaque ange peut contrôler un élément que cela soit le feu, le cristal, la végétation, les métaux, la glace, ou encore la foudre pour Berrett et j'en passe. Fuitonni un autre Maestro, quant à lui peut pénétrer, influencer, et contrôler l'esprit de ses adversaires. Il est un anges des plus redoutables, le Seigneur lui a justement confié une tâche importante. Je pense qu'aux vues de ses capacités il est l'homme idéal pour ramener les quatre shinigamis. _

_- Et qui est visé ?_ » coupa Rukia inquiète.

L'ange regarda son compagnon puis fixa la jeune Kuchiki.

« _- Ca nous l'ignorons, malheureusement. Mais ils n'ont pas du être choisi au hasard_.»

Urahara prit alors les choses en main, il se leva et certifia :

« -_Merci d'être venu nous prévenir, je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile pour vous de prendre cette décision. Reposez vous. On va prendre le relai_. »

Les blessés acquiescèrent. Il se tourna vers Orihime et Tessai :

_« - Pourriez-vous prendre soin de nos hôtes ? Ils ont besoin de repos. Vous autres sortez. _»

Tous quittèrent la pièce hormis les deux désignés, et passèrent devant le corps inerte du shinigami remplaçant avant de se retrouver au salon de l'homme au bob. Celui ci reprit immédiatement la parole avant qu'Ichigo n'ait eu le temps de parler:

« - _Rukia pouvez aller prévenir la Soul Society_ ?

- _Bien sûr j'y vais, Ichigo pas de bêtise pendant mon absence_. » confirma t elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Urahara ne laissa pas l'opportunité au rouquin de répondre :

« -_Jinta, Ururu allez chercher Kon_.

-_Tout de suite Patron_. » répondirent les deux enfants avant de partir.

Il ne restait plus que Sado, Ishida, Ichigo et Urahara. Ils s'assirent devant la table, les trois jeunes fixaient leurs ainés.

« - _Quel est votre avis ? »_ demanda Ichigo à son mentor. Celui-ci prit son temps avant de déclarer :

« -_La situation est compliquée, on ignore si Kunae est digne de confiance. _

- _Mais elle a risqué sa vie, et l'un de ses amis est mort pour nous prévenir, elle est des nôtres !_ s'opposa farouchement le shinigami suppléent.

- _Non Ichigo, c'est peut être un piège de l'ennemi, il vaut mieux être prudent _» l'interrompit Ishida.

Sado approuva aux paroles du quincy d'un signe de tête. Alors qu'Ichigo allait s'emporter, Urahara s'exprima :

- _Ca peut te paraitre injuste, mais ils ont raison. Si elle est vraiment de notre coté elle et Tamin pourraient être des atouts formidables. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut garder un œil sur eux pour l'instant. Il nous faut aussi découvrir les personnes ciblées par les enlèvements, et la nature de cette machine. Rukia pourra sans doute en apprendre plus, une fois à la Soul Society._ »

« - _Tu veux dire que l'on doit rester assis, sagement, à ne rien faire en attendant qu'ils passent à l'action ?_ » s'exclama Ichigo furieux.

« - _Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel_. répondit l'homme au kimono vert avec son air malicieux. _Si elle est vraiment considérée comme une traite. Les autres voudront la récupérer ou tout du moins la surveiller. On risque donc d'être attaqué à tout moment. Mais il n'a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, tu pourras t'en occuper Ichigo »_ conclut- il en pointant l son épouvantail vers le jeune homme.

Tous reconnurent bien le genre d'Urahara et sourirent.

« - _Messieurs vous êtes de gardes_.» confirma-t-il en buvant une gorgée de thé en grimaçant.

« - _Et vous qu'allez vous faire ?_ » demanda Ishida curieux.

_« - Du thé celui ci est froid maintenant._ » répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Personne ne fut réellement surpris, ils étaient maintenant habitués à son style décalé.

Sur ces mots il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pendant ce temps Ishida organisait un planning de tour de garde. Il n'était pas l'allié des shinigamis, mais comme les anges étaient les créateurs des hollows, ils devenaient de fait l'ennemi du quincy.


	5. Chapter 5 : Alerte à la Soul Society

**Chapitre 5 : Alerte à la Soul Society**

**Soul Society :**

Rukia venait de franchir le portail. Elle se retrouvait à présent au cœur de la Soul Society. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle devait voir son capitaine de toute urgence. Elle se dépêcha donc de rejoindre sa division, traversant les rues de la ville semi-désertes. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant le bureau de son capitaine, la noble Kuchiki frappa à la porte. Elle entra immédiatement après qu'il lui ait donné la permission. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver le capitaine de la huitième avec le sien.

« _- Rukia ? Que faîtes vous là ? _ demanda le capitaine Ukitake intrigué.

- _J'ai un rapport des plus urgents à vous faire. Aujourd'hui trois anges sont apparus dans mon secteur. Ils étaient poursuivis pas un quatrième. On est intervenu. Le quatrième ange a battu en retraite. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. La chef du trio, nommée Kunae nous a averti que nous sommes en danger. Ils veulent nous attaquer, et sont sur le point de passer à l'action si ce n'est déjà fait. La première partie de leur plan consisterait à enlever quatre shinigamis. Nous ignorons l'identité des victimes potentielles._ »

Rukia reprit sa respiration, alors que les deux capitaines la regardait bouche bée.

« - _Des anges_ ! » reprit l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Rukia savait que son histoire était difficile à croire mais elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps :

« - _Oui des anges, avec des ailes et des capacités surprenantes. Kunae nous a dit qu'ils voulaient se venger des shinigamis. Il y a longtemps selon elle, nos deux peuples vivaient ensembles mais à suite de dissensions, la guerre éclata, et les anges furent rayés de l'histoire_. _Ceux sont eux qui sont à l'origine des hollows._

- _Ca pourrait expliquer notre situation, une attaque coordonnée d'hollows sans raison est peu probable. Quoiqu'il en soit il faut agir vite_. » pensa à voix haute le capitaine de la huitième.

Il ajouta avant de partir :

_-« Je vais prévenir le commandant. »_

Ukitake invita Rukia à s'assoir et l'interrogea plus longuement.

Pendant ce temps les troupes de Renji rentrèrent dans leur division. Tous furent surpris de voir les gardes au sol. Renji se précipita vers le bureau de son capitaine, ou plus tôt des ruines qu'il en restait. Il reconnaissait là l'œuvre du Zanpakto du chef de clan.

« _- Capitaine ? Capitaine où êtes-vous ?_ » hurla-t-il inquiet.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il hurla de nouveau après Byakuya en vain. Ses troupes qui cherchaient également leur responsable lui amenèrent un homme en état de choc qui bredouillait :

_-« Ils ont emmené le capitaine. Ils ont pris notre capitaine._

_- Comment ça ? Ils ont emmenés le capitaine ? Et qui ils ?_

L'homme tremblant répondit :

-« _Ils étaient deux, non trois, les gardes se sont écroulés au sol devant leur passage. Le capitaine leur a tenu tête un moment mais quand le troisième homme est arrivé il s'est écroulé là bas et ils l'ont emmené._ »

Il montrait du doigt les ruines du bureau de Byakuya. Renji se rendit sur place et découvrit les miettes de la barrette d'héritier des Kuchiki. Jamais son capitaine n'aurait abandonné cet ornement symbole de sa puissance.

« _- Je vais prévenir le commandant, vous autres inspectez le périmètre_. »

Renji disparut en direction des locaux de la première division.

Dix minutes plus tard chaque capitaine et lieutenant reçurent un message par un papillon des enfers.

Soifon qui était en route accompagnée de ses troupes vers sa division s'arrêta sur le champ à la vue du papillon. Elle entendit alors une voix lui dire :

« _Avis à tous les capitaines, et lieutenants : nous subissons en ce moment une attaque d'un ennemi jusque là inconnu. Ils veulent s'emparer de quatre des nôtres. Nous ignorons encore qui et pourquoi. Néanmoins un membre du central 46 est introuvable. Je dois également vous annoncer que vraisemblablement le capitaine de la sixième division Byakuya Kuchiki a été enlevé. Tous les capitaines doivent se présenter à la première division pour une réunion d'urgence, je répète tous les capitaines sont attendus. »_

Soifon en eut le souffle coupé, le capitaine Kuchiki ne pouvaient pas être enlevé, pas lui, c'était impossible. Elle le considérait de loin comme le meilleur. Il représentait selon elle un parfait exemple pour chaque shinigami. Elle le respectait non seulement pour sa puissance aussi pour sa manière d'être, sa dignité. Elle resta un moment plongée dans ses pensées. L'agitation qui régnait la ramena à la réalité. Elle ordonna à ses troupes de patrouiller pendant qu'elle se rendait à la réunion à toute vitesse.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya était également sous le choc de la nouvelle et se rendit immédiatement à la réunion. Sur le chemin il fut rejoint par Zaraki. Il n'avait pas l'air perturbé, enfin pas plus que d'habitude selon lui. Au contraire, il paraissait heureux. En effet si quelqu'un avait réussi à battre le Capitaine Kuchiki, il serait un ennemi on or, il fallait absolument qu'il l'affronte.

Rukya quant à elle, encaissait le coup avec difficulté. Son capitaine tenta de la rassurer :

_« - Même si Byakuya était fait prisonnier, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. On parle de Byakuya en ce moment, je doute qu'il se laisse faire ! » _

D'une petite voix en sanglotant, elle répondit :

« - _Mais capitaine, s'ils ont réussi à l'enlever, il doit être surement blessé à l'heure qu'il est._ »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme anxieuse, lui fit un sourire chaleureux dont lui seul avait le secret. Rukia se calma et regarda son capitaine qui reprit :

« - _Il nous reviendra vite, sinon on ira le récupérer quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouve. Je dois rejoindre la réunion, reste ici Rukia, je reviendrais ensuite. »_

Celui-ci quitta son bureau et se rendit vers les quartiers de la première division. Il n'avait pas voulu inquiété la sœur du chef du clan des Kuchiki d'avantage, mais il savait qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture. L'ennemi leurs avait pris l'un de leurs plus puissant capitaine apparemment sans grande difficulté. Lorsqu'il arriva au lieu de la réunion il ne fut pas surpris d'être le dernier. Il s'aligna avec les autres, la place du capitaine de la sixième division était libre, beaucoup d'entre eux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer cet endroit. Le commandant attendit quelques secondes et déclara:

« - _Nos ennemis prétendent être des anges. Ils seraient venus se venger de la défaite qu'ils auraient subie contre nous dans le passé. L'un deux, en désaccord avec leurs revendications nous a informé qu'ils voulaient enlever quatre shinigamis pour accroitre la puissance d'un engin inconnu. Un membre du Central 46 est porté disparu. On sait de source sûre que le capitaine Kuchiki de la sixième a été fait prisonnier. C'est inacceptable._ »

Tous hormis Zaraki et Mayuri frémirent à cette annonce. C'était donc vrai : le fier Byakuya était retenu captif.

« - _Capitaine de la seconde division Soifon vous êtes en charge de cette affaire. Découvrez les plans de nos ennemis et ramenez nos disparus._

_- Je m'y engage_ » répondit la petite femme avec aplomb.

Le vieil homme fit une pose et claqua sa canne sur le planché puis il ordonna :

_« - Capitaine Kurotsuchi, je veux toutes les informations sur ces prétendus anges contenues dans vos bases de données. Transmettez à chaque responsable de division._ »

L'homme concerné grimaça à cette demande, il n'aimait pas que l'on utilise sa base de données personnelles pour régler les problèmes des autres divisions. D'un autre coté il était vraiment intrigué par ses ennemis, il voulait en capturer un pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Il allait bientôt avoir un nouveau cobaye pour ses expériences.

« - _Capitaine Unohana, soigner les gardes de la sixième division et interrogez les. Capitaine Komamura, Capitaine Hitsugaya vous êtes en charges de la protection de la Soul Society. Renforcez nos défenses, personne ne doit pouvoir s'infiltrer. »_

Les trois capitaines acquiescèrent à l'unisson :

« _-A vos ordres !_

_-Capitaine Zaraki, votre division se chargera de toutes attaques d'hollows à l'extérieur du Sereitei. » _

Celui ci resta impassible, il ne voulait pas combattre de simples hollows, mais affronter ceux qui avaient battus le capitaine. Tant pis, car pour lui d'une manière ou d'une autre il s'immiscerait dans la bataille contre les anges.

« - _Il nous faut connaitre les cibles des enlèvements. Capitaine Kyouraku, faîtes un recensement général et trouvez l'identité des cibles. Pendant ce temps Capitaine Ukitake, rendez vous sur Terre_ _interrogez et jugez de la fiabilité des ces anges qui nous ont alertés. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de les ramener ici. »_

Le capitaine à la cape rose haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, tandis que son ami à la santé fragile se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler un ange.

Le commandant en chef des treize armées de la cour conclut alors d'une voix ferme :

« -_Tenez informer le capitaine de la seconde division de la moindre information que vous obtiendrez. J'exige que La Soul Society retrouve son calme dans les plus brefs délais. Exécutions !_

_- Bien Commandant !_ » répliquèrent d'une même voix tous les capitaines.

La réunion venait de s'achever. Le plus petit capitaine quitta la pièce en discutant avec l'homme renard. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille souhaita un bon voyage sur terre à son ami avant de sortir. Il rejoignit alors Nanao, son lieutenant et lui demanda de recensé le Sereitei. Il avait cependant une intuition comme à l'ordinaire. Les deux supposées premières victimes étaient des shinigamis de première classe. Les deux autres devraient donc également être des personnalités importantes de la Soul Society. Il précisa donc à sa fidèle vice capitaine de commencer par les personnalités publiques.

Soifon regarda les capitaines disparaitre les uns après les autres. Il n'était à présent plus que deux dans les couloirs de la première division.

_« - Capitaine Ukitake je vous rejoindrai bientôt sur terre. _

_- A bientôt_ » lui répondit il avant de rejoindre sa division pour préparer son départ.

Soifon quant à elle rejoignit ses troupes, qui lui firent un rapport détaillé de la situation. Cependant elle n'apprit rien de nouveau. Elle envoya son insupportable vice capitaine à la résidence du membre du Central 46 qui avait disparut. Débarrassée d'un poids, elle décida de se rendre sur le lieu de l'enlèvement du capitaine Kuchiki. Elle se demandait en chemin où pouvait bien être son mentor à un instant pareil. Une chose était sûr : Maitresse Yoruichi allait être fière d'elle quand elle ramènerait le Capitaine Kuchiki à la Soul Society. Elle n'était plus une petite apprentie mais un véritable maître à présent, capable de gérer toutes situations de crise, et sa maîtresse tant estimée le constaterait bientôt.

Sur place, elle observa un instant le vice capitaine Abarai, perplexe devant les ruines du bureau de son supérieur. Une chose était sûre, le capitaine Kuchiki ne s'était pas laisser faire. Elle se dirigea vers l'homme à la queue de cheval rouge, traversant ainsi l'ancien bureau. Elle vit au sol les miettes de la barrette, elle en ramassa une partie et la serra de sa main. Renji fut surpris de voir la si froide capitaine de la seconde division réagir de la sorte. Il s'approcha d'elle avec prudence tout de même sachant comment elle traitait son lieutenant.

_« - Capitaine ? Ca va ? »_ demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme qui était perdue dans ses pensées, répliqua après quelques instants d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion :

_« - Quand on enlève un capitaine, tous sont concernés. Il en va de notre honneur. »_

Renji ne fut pas étonné par cette réponse, Soifon était comme son capitaine une personne à la fois fière et sûre d'elle. Elle le fixa et lui demanda de lui raconter ce qu'il avait appris. Renji lui rapporta les événements, et précisa qu'elle devrait compter sur lui et sa division pour aller délivrer leur capitaine.

Pendant ce temps, Yoruichi qui avait été informé de la situation parcourait la forêt profonde du Rukongai. L'attaque des hollows étaient une diversion, pour s'infiltrer dans le Sereitei et kidnapper plus aisément leurs cibles. _C'était bien pensé de leur part_ pensa-t-elle. Alors qu'elle avançait, sautant de branches en branches, elle se sentait soudain fatiguée, épuisée. Elle s'arrêta au sol quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Elle trouvait cela étrange, d'ordinaire elle pouvait parcourir de longues distances sans être épuisée pour autant.

« -La Demoiselle est enfin venue. » déclara un homme vêtu de bleu et portant des lunettes.

L'ancienne capitaine était assez surprise, elle ne l'avait pas senti s'approcher, et de plus elle n'avait jamais vu un tel accoutrement. Elle le toisait pendant que l'homme ajoutait :

« _- Je me présente, Multica. J'ai rendu une petite visite à votre ami Bya….ku…..ya si je m'abuse. Qu'est qu'il peut être rigide, il n'a même pas voulu me suivre comme un bon petit chien. Je suis ravi que l'on vous ait gardée pour la fin, vous êtes superbe pour une shinigami._ »

Alors qu'il s'avançait avec un sourire satisfait, elle lui répondit d'un ton moqueur :

« - _Je suis désolée pour toi, mais tu n'es pas mon type. Vois-tu j'évite de sortir avec des bêtes de foire. Tu as fait la connaissance de Byakuya, pourtant il n'a pas corrigé tes manières, il manque vraiment à tous ses devoirs. Dis-moi où il est pour que je puisse lui rappeller._

_- Séduisante et presque drôle. Dommage que tu sois une shinigami. »_

Multica accéléra soudain mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour Yoruichi, qui d'un coup pied au ventre l'envoya au sol six mètres plus loin.

_« - On ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières, leçon 1 : on ne saute pas sur les gens. Maintenant dis-moi où est Byakuya .»_

L'homme se releva sans grande difficulté, il fixait la déesse de la vitesse le regard mauvais. Il se lança une nouvelle fois sur elle en vain. Cependant Yoruichi se sentait bizarre. Si elle arrivait aisément à parer toute ses attaques, mais tous ses mouvements la fatiguaient énormément, ce n'était pas normal. Elle devait en finir vite.

_« -Leçon numéro 2 : quand une charmante jeune femme pose des questions on y répond. Où est Byakuya ? »_

L'homme se releva une nouvelle fois, il semblait très énervé lorsqu'il lui cria :

_« - Je vais te remettre à ta place, tu finiras à genoux devant moi.»_

Dés qu'il eut fini sa phrase, il ferma l'un de ses poings et tendit son autre main. Son poing tendu devant lui, son autre main remonta verticalement vers celle-ci. A son contact, une lumière apparut soudainement. Yoruichi pouvait à présent sentir une énorme quantité d'énergie émanait de cet homme. Elle resta sur ses gardes ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. Deux secondes plus tard l'homme se tenait trois mètres au dessus du sol. Il avait à présent deux ailes bleues marines, cependant elles n'étaient pas faites de plumes. On aurait dit qu'elles étaient constituées d'un fluide en mouvement perpétuel. Il tenait à présent un long bâton sans lame qui scintillait à la lumière, ses lunettes s'étaient aussi agrandies formant une sorte visière.

Yoruichi s'écarta de lui par mesure de sécurité. Soudain elle se cogna contre un homme qui lui saisit le bras. Elle ne parvenait plus à bouger à présent. Ce n'était pas que l'inconnu la serait trop fort, mais elle ne pouvait plus accomplir le moindre mouvement. Elle se demandait ce que lui avait fait cet individu pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état.

Le nouvel arrivé prit alors la parole d'une voix grave :

« - _Multica, j'avais dis non, si tu prends cette forme, tu libères de l'énergie et ils peuvent nous détecter. C'était pourtant clair, non ? _

- _Je sais, Maestro, mais c'est de sa faute, elle m'a énervé. »_

Yoruichi avait du mal à ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil, et elle essayait de suivre la conversation. Le chef avait l'air énervé et son subordonné tremblait ostensiblement.

_« - Ce n'est pas une excuse, tu devais tout simplement l'occuper pendant que je la vide de son énergie. Je suis Maestro Fuitonni, l'aurais tu oublié ? »_

Multica s'agenouilla et bredouilla :

_« -Pardonnez moi Maestro, ça ne se reproduira plus._

_-J'y compte bien, Emmène là sans l'abimer, on rentre chez nous. »_

Il lâcha la jeune femme qui s'écroula au sol. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter contre le sommeil. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué la présence du chef. L'autre n'était qu'un simple leurre, et elle n'avait rien soupçonné. Elle ramena son bras vers son visage et tira le ruban qui nouait ses cheveux. Elle l'enfonça un peu dans la terre avant de s'évanouir en murmurant.

_« - Je suis désolée Soifon, je serais en retard. »_

_« - A vos ordres ! »_ reprit Multica en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme.

Il la souleva et suivit son maître dans un tourbillon violet.

Alors que la bataille fut achevée, au même moment le laboratoire de la douzième division était en effervescence. On venait de détecter une pression spirituelle inédite. Maoyri, capitaine de la douzième division envoya un papillon transmettre l'information à Soifon avec un certain retard lui laissant le temps d'être le premier sur place. Il voulait à tout prix en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait et il ne laisserait personne interférer dans ses expériences.


	6. Chapter 6 : La colère de Soifon

**Chapitre 6 : La colère de Soifon**

**Soul Society :**

Mayori venait d'arriver à l'endroit d'où l'étrange pression spirituelle émanait. Il était venu seul pour que personne ne l'importune. Il devait cependant faire vite. En effet Soifon ne mettrait pas longtemps à arriver ici. Le scientifique tenait une sorte de petit radar portatif. Sur l'écran de celui-ci on pouvait voir des traces de particules qu'il n'avait jamais connues. Il posa son appareil et en sortit un autre pour prendre différents échantillons. Là où le Maestro avait ouvert un portail les particules étaient plus concentrées. Le capitaine de la douzième division fut dérangé pas la capitaine Soifon et ses troupes. La jeune femme n'était pas dupe : Mayori avait délibérément transmis l'information avec du retard, mais au moins il l'avait transmise. Le scientifique la toisa avec mépris avant de déclarer avec autorité:

_« - Vous gênez, partez et je vous tiendrais peut être au courant de la situation. »_

Soifon allait répliquer d'un ton ferme lorsqu'elle vit au sol un ruban qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. En un instant elle disparut pour réapparaitre à coté de celui-ci. Sa main tremblante se dirigeait vers le morceau de tissu. Ses équipes la regardèrent surprises par ce comportement. Mayori s'approcha doucement avec son radar, mais il ne détectait que les nouvelles particules et celle d'un shinigami. Il se doutait que leur ennemi avait dû en capturer un ici, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il était venu uniquement pour ses recherches et non pour découvrir son identité où l'aider. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses histoires. Il se tenait maintenant à trois mètres de la capitaine de la seconde division, lorsque celle-ci saisit le ruban. Tous la fixèrent sans oser lui adresser la parole. Elle resta plusieurs secondes presque immobile tenant ce ruban d'une main tremblante. Agenouillée, elle lança soudain son poing au sol en hurlant. Sa pression spirituelle explosa, les trois quart de ses troupes ne parvenaient plus à respirer. Ses hommes la regardèrent totalement ahuris. Leur capitaine était au centre d'un cratère, le corps crispé.

Les pensées de Soifon s'embrouillèrent : _Ce n'est pas possible, Maitresse Yoruichi ne pouvait être vaincue, pas elle, pas ma Maitresse, nul ne peut s'en prendre à elle_. Q_ui sont-ils pour attaquer ma Déesse ? Maitresse Yoruichi est intouchable ! Ils vont le payer ! Je le jure. N'ayez crainte Maitresse, j'ai juré de vous protéger et je tiendrais parole. _Elle serrait les dents et elle cria d'une voix furieuse en regardant le ruban.

_« - Comment ont-ils osé ? »_

Elle se leva brusquement et lança un large regard circulaire sur le lieu de l'enlèvement. Elle devait se calmer, et le elle savait très bien. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, inspira profondément mais elle ne parvint pas à stopper les tremblements de son bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux, retint des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler et serra d'avantage le ruban de son mentor. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux regards inquiets de ses compagnons. Alors qu'elle essayait de remettre quelque peu d'ordre dans son esprit l'autre capitaine lui adressa la parole curieux :

_« -Capitaine ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous polluez MON espace de recherche, allez piquez votre crise ailleurs ! »_

La femme aux deux nattes blanche le regarda un instant avec un mépris incommensurable, puis se dirigea vers lui à grande vitesse. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand la capitaine de la seconde division lui assena une droite phénoménale en plein visage. Celui ci fut projeté en arrière sur plus de quinze mètres, les arbres tombant avec lui. Les troupes de la jeune femme n'en croyait pas leurs yeux. D'accord leur capitaine semblait être une personne plus tôt directe, voir quelque peu violente (surtout envers son lieutenant), mais sa conduite était toujours dictée par l'honneur et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ses troupes la respectaient tant. Mais elle s'en prenait maintenant à un capitaine. Certes il l'avait cherchée néanmoins d'ordinaire elle aurait gardé son sang froid et se serait contenter d'une réplique sanglante dont elle avait le secret. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ses hommes comprennent que Yoruichi Shihoin leur ancienne capitaine était concernée. De tout temps il y avait des sujets tabous à la seconde division. Pendant longtemps évoquer l'ancienne commandante ou Urahara était dangereux en présence de Soifon.

Le scientifique se releva avec quelques difficultés, son nez était en sang et il lui manquait apparemment quelques dents. Il fixa la jeune femme avec tout le dédain dont il était capable.

_« - Je ferais un rapport, on s'en prend pas à un capitaine sans rendre de compte. Tu vas voir ! »_

Soifon ne répliqua pas immédiatement, elle se contenta d'arriver au niveau de cet homme qui pour elle était une honte au titre de capitaine par un saut de shumpo. Elle le saisit violement au col et le plaqua sur un arbre. L'homme au visage blanc et noir ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait jamais eu de différents avec elle, mais à ce moment précis elle était réellement effrayante.

« _- Ecoute je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à tes petits jeux, tu vas faire tes analyses et je veux les résultats dans la seconde qui suit cette fois. C'est prioritaire. Il est hors de question que Maîtresse Yoruichi soit retenue contre son gré plus longtemps. Maintenant disparaissez !_ »

Elle le lâcha et retourna sur le lieu de l'enlèvement._ Mayori a eu au moins une utilité je suis un peu plus calme à présent et je dois garder ce calme pour Maîtresse Yoruichi _pensa-t-elle alors que l'homme la regardait s'éloigner. Il disparut ensuite sachant pertinemment qu'à ce moment précis il était inutile de discuter avec elle. Cependant il se jura qu'il lui ferait payer cet affront.

Elle ordonna à ses troupes d'inspecter les alentours et envoya un homme annoncer l'enlèvement de Yoruichi aux commandant général. Elle avait du mal à prononcer ses mots : L'enlèvement de Yoruichi. C'était pour elle, la deuxième fois qu'elle vivait ce genre de situation. Yoruichi lui avait été déjà enlevée à cause d'Urahara. Elle n'avait rien pu faire, seulement attendre, attendre plus de 110 ans qu'elle revienne. Cette fois ci elle ne resterait pas sur le coté, elle irait chercher sa maîtresse, et par la même occasion Byakuya. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il est possible pour y arriver.

Elle grimaça légèrement à cette idée : tout essayer signifiait demander l'aide de cet homme, celui qui lui avait pris sa Maîtresse pendant plus d'un siècle. Elle le détestait ouvertement, pour elle il était responsable de la fuite de Yoruichi quoi qu'en dise les autres. Elle avait passé toute sa vie à le haïr néanmoins elle devait bien admettre qu'il était un expert, bien meilleur que Mayori. De plus lui seul maitrisait les techniques pour ouvrir des portails inhabituels. Elle allait malencontreusement avoir besoin de lui, bien qu'elle ait préféré ramener sa maitresse seule.

Elle devait se résigner et aller le voir : _Certes il est paresseux, totalement inconscient mais Maîtresse Yoruichi l'aimait bien. C'est qu'il doit quand même avoir quelques qualités que je ne vois pas. Même si je ne le supporte pas, je dois bien admettre qu'il est un allié de poids, profondément attaché à ma Maîtresse. Le plus important c'est de la ramener, alors je vais faire un effort, pour vous Maîtresse._

Après s'être donnée un peu de courage, elle regarda le ruban et le noua à son poignet. Elle prit quelques échantillons avec le matériel que Mayori avait laissé. _Urahara ira sans doute plus vite_ pensa-t-elle. Elle partit ensuite vers le cœur de la Soul Society pour pouvoir utiliser la porte et se rendre dans le monde des humains. En route elle vit un papillon qui transmettait un message du capitaine Kyouraku. Il lui demandait comment elle allait, et lui transmettait l'identité d'une autre victime, encore un noble. Elle n'en fut pas étonnée, l'ennemi n'avait pas choisi n'importe qui mais les quatre shinigamis appartenant aux quatre grandes familles du Sereitei. Elle envoya à son tour un message annonçant son départ sur terre et demanda au Capitaine Hitsugaya de prendre le relais ici.

Elle était à présent arrivée devant le portail, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Alors qu'elle allait le franchir son vice capitaine apparu essoufflé :

« -_Capitaine, Capitaine attendez vous n'allez pas partir seule ? C'est vrai ce qu'on dit c'est Yoruichi qui était la dernière victime ? »_

Soifon laissa approcher son lieutenant avant de l'envoyer valser dans les airs, puis elle se tourna vers la porte. _La situation n'était déjà pas facile, inutile de s'encombrer d'un boulet_ raisonna-t-elle.

_« -Si tu me suis je te tue moi-même._ » ajouta-t- elle de son habituel ton neutre.

Elle n'attendait pas une réponse mais fut surprise de n'entendre pas son lieutenant atterrir et se plaindre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil d'arrière elle en se disant à elle-même _: J'ai peut être tapé un peu fort tout compte fait._

Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte sans réel regret, la chute de son lieutenant venait à peine d'être arrêtée par un mur de la sixième division. Celui-ci restait inconscient au sol alors que les gardes accouraient.

**Magasin d'Urahara :**

Ichigo venait de prendre son tour de garde depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure quand il vit un portique s'ouvrir. Il fut assez surpris de voir débarquer la capitaine de la seconde division à toute vitesse. En effet Ukitake et Rukia étaient rentrés il y a moins d'une heure. On leurs avait annoncé que Byakuya et sans doute d'autres shinigamis s'étaient faits enlever. Tous furent sous le choc de la nouvelle. Enlever le fier capitaine de la sixième division n'était pas une tâche aisée. L'ennemi paraissait encore plus redoutable. Alors que le capitaine Ukitake partit interroger les anges Urahara et les autres s'occupèrent de Rukia qui était encore bouleversée. Tous lui promirent de faire leurs maximums pour ramener son grand frère et les autres. Après une tasse de thé, la jeune femme allait déjà mieux et Ichigo releva Tchad qui montait la garde. Deux hollows avaient tenté une attaque en vain au moment du relais.

Depuis Ichigo s'ennuyait sur le toit de la boutique. Il trouvait étrange de voir débarquer un deuxième capitaine sur terre en un moment pareil. Cela paraissait d'autant plus suspect que la capitaine en question se précipitait telle une furie sur le magasin. Il abandonna son poste pour la suivre. Elle venait d'ouvrir la porte sans prévenir d'un geste si brusque qu'elle faillit tomber en morceaux. La jeune femme arriva dans l'établissement et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'arrière boutique où se trouvait le propriétaire.

Soifon qui avait encore du mal à contrôler ses nerfs, devait utiliser tout le sang froid qui lui restait pour pouvoir allez chez Urahara. Elle vit le shinigami roux qui la regardait sur le toit, mais elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention, elle était venue pour Urahara. A cette pensée elle faillit s'étrangler : _Si un jour on m'avait dit que je me déplacerais juste pour le voir, j'aurais bien ri._ Elle ouvrit toujours avec la même délicatesse une deuxième porte. Elle vit Urahara assis autour d'une table avec Tessai, Ishida, Orihime qui restait à coté de Rukia. Tous la regardèrent surpris. Urahara pensait que Yoruichi lui avait demandé de lui transmettre une information car la jeune femme ne passait jamais le voir à son grand étonnement par simple courtoisie. La capitaine vit également une peluche jaune enforme de lion qui avait fait un bon en la voyant arriver. Cette peluche commença à parler.

« - _Une nouvelle déesse, sur terre, je suis au paradis !_ » dit il en se jetant vers elle.

En d'autres circonstances elle aurait été surprise de voir un jouet agir ainsi même chez ce maudit marchant, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à rire. D'un coup sec elle repoussa violement le pseudo lion contre le mur déchirant ainsi l'une de ses jambes. Alors que la créature hurlait, elle s'avança vers Urahara en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de son bras.

L'homme au bob qui la connaissait depuis longtemps comprit en voyant son bras et le ruban qu'une catastrophe s'était produite. Il se leva d'un bond, le regard fixé sur celui de la jeune femme. Alors que son regard était d'ordinaire glacial, il pouvait y lire aujourd'hui un mélange de colère, non de fureur, de peur et de détresse. Un nœud commençait à se former dans la gorge d'Urahara alors que celui-ci restait immobile. Les autres les regardaient inquiets par leurs comportements sans oser prendre la parole. Quand Ichigo fit son apparition au montant de la porte, il n'osa pas parler lorsqu'il vit l'expression alarmante sur le visage du propriétaire. Lui qui d'ordinaire pouvait rire de tout avait pâli en quelques secondes. Kon également s'était tu les observant avec anxiété.

La jeune femme se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'un Kisuke figé quand elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle expira profondément essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa voix. L'expression de l'ancien capitaine ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Lui qui avait toujours l'air d'être ailleurs pouvait au moins garder ce visage insouciant au lieu de la fixer avec inquiétude. Elle s'approcha encore et de la main tremblante à laquelle était nouée le ruban elle agrippa la veste du kimono vert d'Urahara. Venir demander l'aide de cet homme signifiait accepter l'enlèvement de sa maîtresse, et son échec à la protéger. N'arrivant plus à soutenir son regard elle baissa le sien. Celui-ci aurait pâli d'avantage si cela avait été possible. Il inclina légèrement la tête vers elle. Soifon n'avait plus le courage de relever la sienne maintenant. Elle expira une nouvelle fois puis ferma les yeux._ Ce n'est pas le moment, un capitaine ne pleure pas, c'est inutile. Reprends toi tu es ridicule _pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

_« -Ils…ils ont…»_ murmura-t-elle sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

La colère montait en elle, elle releva légèrement la tête et vit le regard triste du marchand ce qui lui fit perdre le reste de son sang froid. Alors qu'Urahara voyant la détresse de la jeune capitaine allait la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme laissa exploser sa fureur. Sa pression spirituelle monta rapidement les vitres tremblèrent puis se brisèrent. Tout en tenant fermement d'une main la veste de Kisuke, elle lui assena des coups de poing au ventre avec l'autre. Cependant il ne réagissait pas, se contentant encaisser les coups. Tout le corps de Soifon tremblait lors qu'elle hurla :

« - _C'est ta faute ! Toujours ta faute ! Tu m'as pris Maîtresse Yoruichi pendant plus d'un siècle et maintenant qu'elle m'est revenue, elle m'est de nouveau enlevée. Pourquoi tu la laissais rester à la Soul Society ? Je suis certaine que tu savais qu'elle courrait un risque. Pourquoi ?_ »

Son dernier coup fut plus puissant et Kisuke percuta le mur, il perdit son bob qui masquait son regard affligé. Alors que la capitaine de la seconde division se dirigeait vers lui furieuse. Ichigo et Tessai voulurent la retenir mais Urahara les stoppa :

_« -Non ! N'intervenez pas ! »_

Tessai se recula mais Ichigo voulut continuer. Tessai retint le rouquin lui disant à voix basse qu'il ne devait pas se mêler de ça. La jeune femme se tenait à vingt centimètres de Kisuke. Celui ci semblait soulagé, il avait déjà imaginé le pire.

« - _Tu frappes presque aussi fort que Yoruichi maintenant_. » lui dit-il avec un large sourire.

Soifon voulait qu'il s'énerve mais comme dans le passé il ne réagissait pas et elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Elle agrippa son kimono à deux mains le forçant à se relever pour le plaquer contre le mur. Elle le fixa malgré qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes.

« -_ Pourquoi ?_ _Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? Tu t'en fiches ? C'est toujours pareil avec toi, tu agis sans te soucier sans te soucier des conséquences. _

Urahara redevint plus sérieux :

_- Bien sûr que non. Mais figure toi que en te voyant arriver j'ai vraiment crû que….qu'elle était…. »_

Il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, mais cela était inutile : Soifon le lâcha toujours tremblante. Il se rapprocha d'elle et serra dans ses bras la jeune femme qui parvenait plus à contenir ses larmes. Elle se laissa faire à la fois honteuse de sa conduite mais malgré tout heureuse qu'il soit là. Elle essaya d'arrêter son flot de larme lorsqu'il lui murmura doucement :

« -_Ne te retiens pas, après ça ira mieux. » _

Kisuke pivota tout en la tenant faisant ainsi dos au reste du groupe. Elle releva la tête et vit une larme coulée sur son visage. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu pleurer auparavant.

« - _Et puis consoler les jolies filles c'est l'une de mes spécialités_. Ajouta-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

- _Salaud_ ! » lui répondit elle mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle sortit un sachet de son uniforme et lui tendit précisant d'une voix faible :

« - _C'est des échantillons pris sur place, là où ils ont enlevé Maitresse Yoruichi. Je me suis dis que tu voudrais peut être jeter un coup d'œil_.

- _Merci. Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, mais on va la ramener_, on les ramènera tous. ajouta-t-il en regardant Rukia.

_« -Absolument !_ » répondit Ichigo, les autres confirmèrent d'un signe de tête.

Le scientifique prit le sachet et le tendis à Tessai qui le saisit et quitta la pièce pour commencer l'étude. Urahara qui avait repris des couleurs regarda chaque personne présente. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole :

« - _Ichigo tu retournes à ta surveillance. Rukia, Orihime allez avertir le capitaine Ukitake._

_-Et moi ? Cette folle furieuse a failli me tuer_ ! coupa Kon

-_A ta place je ferais attention à ce que je dis_. répartit Urahara avec son air malicieux habituel.

_-En plus tu l'avais bien cherché. » _ajouta Rukia.

La peluche se dirigea tant bien que mal vers les deux jeunes femmes.

« -_Sœurette ! Non ? Ne te ranges pas de leur coté je suis blessé j'ai besoin de soin. Orihime, oh magnifique princesse…._

_- Pas de princesse pour toi, c'est moi qui m'en charge, et en plus je vais t'améliorer._ coupa Ishida en l'attrapant.

-_Non, pitié pas lui_, _Sœurette, Ichigo faîtes quelque chose ! _»

Mais malheureusement pour Kon ils ne réagirent pas. Ishida quitta la pièce avec la peluche. Rukia et Orihime partirent également. Urahara reporta son attention sur Soifon et l'entraina avec lui dans son labo.

Il ne restait plus qu'Ichigo et Tchad. Le shinigami suppléant quitta la pièce en se demandant quel était le niveau de l'ennemi. Ils avaient réussi à prendre deux shinigamis de premier rangs. Tchad voyant l'inquiétude de son ami le suivit à l'extérieur et lui précisa :

« _-Ils ont bénéficié de l'effet de surprise, je suis sûr qu'en temps normal ni Yoruichi, ni Byakuya ne se serait incliné. »_

Ichigo sourit, soulagé par les paroles de son ami.

_« - On va les ramener, et faire payer à ses anges ceux qu'ils ont fait. Tant pis Byakuya et Yoruichi seront furieux, qu'on les bat tous._ »

Tchad ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'assoir et d'observer le ciel. Les deux amis continuèrent ainsi à surveiller les environs en silence.

Pendant ce temps Urahara avait emmené la capitaine de la seconde division dans son labo. C'était une pièce assez sombre avec un grand nombre de bocaux sur les étagères. On y voyait aussi des machines étranges mélangeant la technologie humaine et celle de la Soul Society.

Tessai avait mis les échantillons dans l'ordinateur puis était sorti afin de les laisser seuls. Le scientifique s'assit avec Soifon sur un fauteuil dans un coin pas trop encombré de marchandises étranges. La jeune femme tremblait moins et sa pression spirituelle était revenue normale. Elle resta un long moment silencieuse blottit contre l'épaule de l'homme au kimono vert. Celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées, il se remémorait ses bons moments du temps de la deuxième division. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder en attendant les résultats et il finit par s'endormir, il avait en effet besoin de repos pour se remettre de ses récentes émotions.

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard avec la ferme attention d'aller récupérer son amie. Kisuke eut un léger sourire en voyant que la jeune capitaine s'était endormie contre lui : la situation aurait en effet beaucoup amusé Yoruichi. Il se leva sans faire de bruit allongea la jeune femme lui laissa sa veste et commença à s'occuper des résultats d'analyses.


	7. Chapter 7 : Un réveil déplaisant

**Chapitre 7 : Un réveil déplaisant**

**Huenco Mundo :**

Byakuya se sentait bizarre, il n'arrivait pas ouvrir les yeux et ses souvenirs étaient des plus confus. Il pouvait sentir sur son visage la fraicheur du sol lisse. Il essaya de se rappeler comment il était arrivé là et il s'est souvenu de ce qu'il s'était passé dans son bureau. Sa colère monta et lui donna ainsi la force d'ouvrir les paupières. Il découvrit une pièce sombre sans fenêtre éclairée par un léger néon. Les murs verts pâles faisaient plusieurs mètres de hauts et il ne vit aucune porte. Il vit à un peu plus d'un mètre de lui un homme au sol portant les vêtements du central 46. Cet homme restait inerte face contre terre.

Le capitaine pivota et distingua à un peu plus de deux mètres de lui une personne aux longs cheveux mauves détachés. Il cligna des yeux et l'observa attentivement. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne lui ressemblant. _Elle !ici ? Il ne manquait plus que ça_. pensa-t-il assez contrarié. Il voulut se relever pour mieux la voir mais il n'y parvint pas, une force le maintenait au sol. Il rampa jusqu'à elle, en s'approchant il fut obligé de constater qu'il s'agissait bien de Yoruichi. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision. Etre enfermé ici était déjà assez humiliant, mais l'être avec elle renforçait ce sentiment. Il était convaincu qu'après être sorti d'ici la jeune femme plaisanterait à propos de cette mésaventure. Elle était déjà difficilement supportable d'ordinaire, ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec cette situation. Le capitaine poussa un léger soupir avant de secouer légèrement l'épaule de celle qui fut autrefois selon lui l'être le plus espiègle et énervant au monde.

La jeune femme remua légèrement, elle repoussa sa main avec la sienne avant de marmonner :

_« -Trop tôt. »_

Elle remua pour trouver une position plus confortable et se rendormit profondément. Cette femme avait le don d'exaspérer le si impassible capitaine de la sixième division. Mais il ne voulait pas lui montrer alors d'une voix glaciale il murmura en la secouant de nouveau :

_« - Réveilles toi immédiatement, je doute que tu apprécies ta nouvelle chambre. »_

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui à moitié endormie, et il sentit la main de l'héritière du clan Shihoin le frôlait à toute vitesse. Il aurait juré qu'elle voulait le griffer. Entre amusement et agacement il tenta une nouvelle approche en gardant son habituelle expression hautaine.

_« -Yoruichi, si tu ne te lèves pas tu pourras dire adieux à ta soucoupe de lait. »_

La jeune femme ouvrit un œil et vit le capitaine. Elle resta plusieurs secondes se demandant comment elle s'était retrouvée endormie au coté de Byakuya. Elle était sûre de ne rien avoir bu la veille. Elle fit donc ce qui pour elle représentait un énorme effort de mémoire et se souvint alors d'avoir été attaquée dans la forêt. Elle repoussa une mèche qui lui masquait le visage et lança un regard sur la pièce, elle reporta ensuite son attention sur l'homme qui l'avait réveillée. Elle fut amusée de le voir de la sorte, il ne portait pas sa barrette et ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage. Malgré la volonté de cet homme au regard d'acier on pouvait lire sur son visage une grande fatigue. Il soutint le regard d'or de la jeune femme sans difficulté, se demandant si elle avait enfin émergé. Celle-ci d'un ton malicieux lui dit :

_« - J'ignorais que tu t'adonnais à l'humour maintenant. »_

Le capitaine Kuchiki ne réagit pas ce qui n'étonna pas Yoruichi qui essaya de se lever en vain. Elle resta dons allongée sur le sol. Elle vit deux autres hommes inconscient plus loin, elle essaya de les appeler mais ces hommes ne réagirent pas. Elle reporta son attention sur Byakuya et lui demanda :

« - _Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Tu sais où nous sommes ? Je ne trouve aucune ouverture, c'est étrange !_

_-_ _Il y en a aucune, j'ai repris connaissance il y a quelques minutes et j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à notre situation en essayent de te réveiller. Je pense que ses murs absorbent notre énergie, comme pour la tour des regrets chez nous. Ils doivent utiliser une sorte de sort pour ouvrir la pièce. Cependant je me demande pourquoi la salle est si haute et j'ignore quel est l'identité de l'ennemi._

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est une bonne hypothèse pour expliquer notre épuisement. Nous avons été fait prisonniers par des anges d'après ce que je sais, un ancien peuple qui veut se venger des shinigamis pour les avoir décimés et exilés. Et toi sais-tu qui sont les deux autres ?_

_- L'un est un membre du central 46_ répondit il en désignant l'homme à sa droite. Il se souleva légèrement et regarda l'autre avant d'ajouter : _celui là appartient à la famille Percichi, une des quatre familles nobles qui est en charge du commerce._

Tous deux arrivèrent à la même conclusion que Yoruichi énonça :

_- Ils ont enlevés quatre shinigamis chacun appartenant à l'une des quatre grandes familles de la Soul Society. Mais pourquoi nous ont-ils choisi ? _

Byakuya ne répondit pas et Yoruichi resta un long moment silencieuse. Elle savait qu'elle devait essayer de sortir au plus vite avant que Soifon envoie toute une armée pour les libérer. Elle savait parfaitement que son ancienne apprentie ferait tout pour la délivrer peu importe les conséquences. Elle avait par moment tendance à perdre le sens de la mesure. Elle reprit alors la parole avec assurance:

« - _Nous allons devoir nous échapper. _

_- Brillante analyse_. répartit le capitaine avec arrogance.

- _Comme toujours_ répondit-elle avec un léger sourire avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux. _Tu te sens capable d'utiliser ton Zanpakto ?_

_- Oui néanmoins je doute d'avoir une puissance suffisante pour percer le mur. Et c'est étrange qu'ils ne me l'ont pas enlevé en m'enfermant ici._

_- C'est vrai, je doute que cela soit une négligence de l'ennemi._

_- Ils vont payer de leur vie cet affront, je te le garantis. _

_- Je n'en doute pas mais pour cela, on doit sortir d'ici. On va concilier mon kido et ton Senbonzakura. _

_- Tu t'en sens capable, tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme _demanda t-il en voyant les traits tirés de Yoruichi_. _

_- On ne t'a jamais appris à parler à une femme _répondit elle en simulant un air outré_, et puis toi non plus tu n'es pas au top._

Le capitaine Kuchiki resta impassible et s'allongea le dos conte le sol, il saisit son Zanpakto lança un regard à l'ancienne commandante des services secrets qui tendit immédiatement ses mains vers le mur le plus proche. Elle était fatigué alors pour renforcer son sort elle décida de l'énoncer en entier. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dû le faire. Elle entreprit avec conviction l'incantation:

_« -Maitres et Seigneurs, ô masque de chair et de sang, ô cloches résonnant dans la nuit, ô celui qui porte le nom d'humain, ô profondeurs de l'enfer, que l'océan forme une barrière, que sa force avance vers le sud, 31ème technique de Hadô : Boulet rouge. _

En même temps d'une voix neutre Byakuya annonça l'utilisation de shikai :

_- Disperse-toi Senbonzakura. »_

Une lumière rouge apparut devant elle et se précipita vers le mur, des centaines de pétales roses suivirent le tir, mais le mur resta intact, et le sabre du capitaine reprit sa forme originelle. Tout deux sentirent une grande fatigue après cette tentative.

Ils lutèrent contre l'envie de dormir lorsqu'ils entendirent un rire inconnu. A plus deux mètres de hauteur d'eux le mur s'ouvrit et les deux shinigamis pouvaient distinguer plusieurs silhouettes baignées de lumière.

L'un d'eux, celui qui riait s'avança d'un pas restant suspendu dans les airs en reprenant son calme il les toisa et leur dit :

« -_C'était une belle tentative, ca faisait longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait tenté de s'échapper d'ici. Vous êtes des spécimens plus tôt intéressants._

_- A qui avons-nous l'honneur ?_ demanda Yoruichi avec ironie en essayant de s'habituer à la lumière.

L'homme en question, portait une sorte de blouse de médecin d'un violet soutenu. Il avait un pantalon de cuir noir profond tout comme sa longue écharpe.

-_Je me présente, Lyophil pour votre plus grand plaisir. Vous allez avoir l'honneur de rester en ma compagnie un petit moment. Je ferais mon maximum pour que votre séjour ici vous soit agréable. »_

_« -En d'autres occasions je serais enchantée, mais je n'aime pas me réveiller dans un endroit inconnu »_répondit elle avec assurance.

« - _Pour qui me prenez vous, vous connaissez cet endroit, au moins de nom_. »

Yoruichi et Byakuya regardèrent autour d'eux de nouveau sans pour au temps reconnaitre les lieux.

« -_Vous le capitaine de pacotille, je sais que vous êtes déjà venu ici. _» précisa le scientifique en fixant Byakuya. Yoruichi regarda son compagnon qui ferma les yeux avant de répondre d'une voix atone:

« -_Huenco Mundo »_

Byakuya n'était pas sûr, l'atmosphère ressemblait à celle de Huenco Mundo, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, l'air était bien plus pesant. Lyophil élargit son sourire, claqua des doigts avant de préciser :

« -_ Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais que ça, malgré ce qu'en pense Multica. Vous êtes en effet ici au cœur de ce que vous appelez l'Huenco Mundo, à l'Olympe pour être précis district sud, le plus beau à mon avis. »_

Byakuya n'appréciait pas le ton que cet ange prenait avec lui. Sa manière de s'exprimer, tout en cet homme lui rappelait Gin, l'ancien capitaine qui les avait trahi. Une aura malsaine se dégageait de lui.

Les trois autres personnes restées au niveau de la porte ne purent s'empêcher de rire. L'un d'eux, le plus grand tourna la tête en direction des prisonniers et prit la parole :

« -_N'essayez pas de vous échapper, je doute que vous soyez capable de survivre bien longtemps dehors. _

_- En plus vous verrez je suis un hôte si exceptionnel qu'après quelques temps vous ne voudriez plus partir._ » renchérit Lyohil.

Les shinigamis discernaient à présent mieux les hommes qui baignaient dans la lumière. Prés de la porte se tenait trois hommes, à droite ils virent Multica, l'homme qui portait un drôle accoutrement bleu et des lunettes masquant son regard. Au milieu se tenait le plus grand, un homme carré aux courts cheveux bruns et au regard chocolat. Il était vêtu d'un costume blanc et portait un nœud papillon vert qui contenait en son centre une pierre. Le troisième homme, paraissait plus chétif. Il avait de longs cheveux roux ondulés qui touchaient ses épaules. Il portait quant à lui un long manteau rouge sang centré qui dépassait ses genoux.

_« -Ce n'est pas beau de mentir ainsi »_ ajouta l'un des hommes qui se tenait prés de la porte.

Byakuya et Yoruichi reconnurent immédiatement la voix de Multica. Ils essayèrent de se relever en vain. Lyophil reporta l'attention sur celui qui venait de parler et le foudroya du regard :

« _-Toi, tu n'as pas le droit à la parole, comment as-tu osé me les ramener dans un tel état ? J'ai du les soigner, et deux d'entre eux sont toujours inconscients. »_

_- Moi aussi j'ai le droit de m'amuser, et puis si tu n'arrives pas à les remettre sur pieds c'est peut être que tu n'es pas si compétant que ça. »_

Alors que Lyophil, un homme aux longs cheveux châtains qui mesurait prés d'un mètre quatre-vingt allait répondre il fut pris de vitesse par l'homme au regard noisette :

_« -Ca suffit, ce n'est pas le moment de régler nos comptes. Multica, retournes dans tes quartiers et préviens ton Maestro que nos invités vont bientôt être transférés. Lyophil tu te charges du transfert. Volci tu t'occupes de la sécurité. Je doute que quelqu'un parvienne à venir jusqu'ici mais on n'est jamais assez prudent. Envois aussi de nouvelles salutations à Kunae. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente trop seule chez les humains. _

_- A vos ordres Maestro Berrett »_ répondirent-ils d'une voix. Multica disparut satisfait alors que Lyophil le regardait avec mépris.

Le Maestro disparut ensuite en compagnie de Volci, l'homme en rouge. Lyophil reporta alors son attention sur ses prisonniers pour leurs dire avec un grand sourire :

« -_Soyez heureux vous allez faire une balade, et vous allez chacun avoir de belle chambre de luxe avec tout le confort nécessaire._ »

_« - Une ballade ? Où allons-nous ?_ » demanda Yoruichi avec innocence.

« - _Ce sera une surprise Mademoiselle, faîtes vos adieux à votre amis vous n'êtes pas prête de le revoir. »_

Lyophil se retourna et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il attendit Byakuya énoncer:

_« - 4ème technique de Hadô : éclair Blanc »_

Un éclair sortit de la main du capitaine et passa à travers l'homme mais il ne saigna pas. Celui ci se retourna et fixa le capitaine Kuchiki avec un large sourire :

_« -Il vous reste assez de force pour cette technique, vous êtres vraiment un spécimen très intéressant, Capitaine_. _Mais je_ _vous les déjà dis c'est inutile_.»

L'homme posa sa main là où l'éclair l'avait traversé puis la retira. Il n'y avait plus aucune blessure.

« _-Inutile, mon brave, inutile_. » confirma-t-il avant de franchir la porte.

Celle ci se referma et la lumière disparut. Byakuya avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé. Yoruichi était en train de lui parler mais il ne comprenait pas, elle le secoua en vain, il succomba à la fatigue sans s'en rendre compte. Elle laissa le capitaine se reposer se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

Une demie heure plus tard Lyophil réapparut avec quatre hollows à ses cotés. Ainsi les anges et les hollows travaillaient ensemble ce qui n'étonna qu'à moitié la prisonnière.

« - _Votre ami s'est rendormi, quel dommage il va rater un paysage grandiose._ »

L'ange ferma les yeux un instant lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau la force qui tenait les shinigamis plaquée au sol, avait disparu. L'ange et deux hollows rejoignirent Yoruichi et Byakuya tandis que les deux autres se dirigèrent vers les deux derniers prisonniers.

« - _Que comptez-vous faire de nous ?_ demanda la femme aux long cheveux violets.

- _Ne vous préoccupez pas de ses détails_. » répondit ils alors que les hollows soulevaient les trois hommes inconscients.

Yoruichi essaya de se relever mais à peine était elle debout qu'elle tituba et fut rattrapée par le dernier hollow.

« -_Doucement, ma belle Mademoiselle_ » dit l'ange en dégageant une mèche de la jeune femme de son visage.

La jeune femme recula mais elle fut bloquée par le hollow à l'apparence semi-humaine qui la tenait. L'ange regarda ensuite les trois autres monstres :

_« -Amenez les, chacun dans un cube._ »

Les monstres partirent amenant avec eux le capitaine Kuchiki.

« -_Pourquoi vous nous séparez, ? avez-vous peur que l'on s'échappe si on reste ici ? _

- _Peur !_ reprit-il amusé_, je crois que vous vous surestimez, princesse, c'est moi qui est conçu ce lieu, nul ne s'échappe et personne ne pourra s'infiltrer pour vous sauver même avec l'aide de la traître._ »

Yoruichi ne savait pas de quoi il parlait mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y a aucun endroit où Kisuke ne peut se rendre. Peu importe les défenses de ce lieu, l'ancien capitaine trouvera une faille. Elle l'imaginait coopérant avec Soifon, et s'en voulait de ne pas assister à un tel spectacle.

« -_Pourquoi ce sourire ?_ demanda le scientifique curieux.

_-J'ai toujours adoré les ballades_. répondit-elle sans perdre son sourire.

- _Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre »._

Il fit signe au hollows de l'emmener. Elle sortit du bâtiment et arriva au niveau d'une place, elle vit à l'extérieur une magnifique forêt tropicale sous un ciel bleu. Elle ne s'entendait pas à un tel paysage. D'ordinaire le Huenco Mundo n'était qu'un désert de sable blanc sous un ciel noir ténébreux.

_« -Pas mal. Vous attendez à un désert j'imagine._ _Mais l'Olympe ne ressemble en rien au reste de l'Huenco Mundo. Regardez au loin vous pouvez apercevoir le désert blanc où vivent maintenant les hollows_.» commenta l'ange.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le centre de la place. Yoruichi se retourna pour mieux voir le bâtiment dans lequel elle était détenue. On aurait dit un immense temple Maya du monde des humains. Ils s'arrêtèrent au centre, sans que la jeune femme ne sache pourquoi. Soudain une sorte de passerelle qui passait au dessus de la forêt apparut. Le hollow la força à la prendre, elle se formait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient et disparaissait derrière eux. Elle regarda dessous et vit des formes bouger dans la jungle.

L'ange lui précisa, fier de lui :

« - _Ceux sont des hollows nouvelles générations, ils sont de parfaits gardiens voyez vous, Kunae n'arrivera pas à les soumettre je vous le garantie. Je les ai donc autorisés à vivre ici. »_

Elle se demandait de qui il parlait et voulut l'interroger lorsqu'elle vit un cube de plusieurs mètres d'envergure gris sombre au milieu de la jungle. Il n'avait apparemment aucune porte. Yoruichi qui voulait attendre le bon moment pour essayer de s'enfuir se trouvait bloqué en plein milieu du ciel. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas en état de vaincre l'ange, mais elle pouvait tenter sa chance avec les hollows en bas. Elle continua d'avancer normalement, quand brusquement elle asséna un puissant coup de coude à son gardien et sauta dans le vide. Alors qu'elle tombait sa chute fut soudain stoppée, elle sentit une main qui l'avait agrippée à la nuque. Elle tourna le visage et vit Lyophil resplendissant, il avait deux ailes mauves pâles qui scintillaient à la lumière. Elle pouvait également voir deux lanières noires à son torse formant une croix. Sa longue écharpe avait disparu, pour laisser place à un large tissu noir collé à son cou comme un collier.

« _- Je suis déçu, Mademoiselle, c'est ainsi que vous réagissait à mon hospitalité. »_

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune femme de répondre, il lui avait en effet planté une seringue dans le bras en parlant. Yoruichi s'évanouit immédiatement et l'homme vola jusqu'au cube, et s'arrêta sur le toit. Dés qu'il posa un pied sur l'engin, une porte apparut sur le toit. Il lâcha sa prisonnière à l'intérieur mais celle ci ne toucha pas le sol. Elle restait suspendue au milieu du cube alors que la porte se refermait.

_« - Ce fut un plaisir Mademoiselle, mais je doute que l'on puisse se revoir. » _

L'ange retourna au temple Maya à toute vitesse. Impatient il voulait commencer la phase deux du plan du Seigneur Vuitonn dans les plus brefs délais.


	8. Chapter 8 : Douce collaboration

**Chapitre 8 : Douce collaboration **

**Magasin d'Urahara :**

Quelques heures s'étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de la jeune capitaine. Urahara était en train d'analyser les échantillons, Tessai l'avait d'ailleurs rejoint. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça. L'échantillon avait quelques caractéristiques d'hollows, mais elles n'étaient pas dominantes. Urahara s'éclipsa un moment pour interroger son invité. Il la rejoignit alors que le capitaine Ukitake la questionnait encore. En voyant l'expression d'ordinaire si sereine de l'homme au bob pénétré dans la pièce, Joshiro fut touché. Les nouvelles étaient sans doute mauvaises

_« -Kisuke… »_

Il hésita un instant cherchant les mots justes, mais Urahara ne le laissa pas reprendre. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, se forçant à sourire. Néanmoins il avait toujours cet air grave quand il prit la parole d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme :

_« - C'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ! Ah là là c'est deux là je les retiens, de vrais gamins, ils inquiètent tout le monde alors qu'ils ne font juste qu'une petite ballade à l'Huenco Mundo »_

Joshiro ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant que Kunae- l'ange qui était venu les prévenir du danger- se demandait si elle n'avait pas faire une erreur de jugement sur l'homme en vert. Il devait être un peu cinglé, et dire que c'est à lui qu'elle était venue demander de l'aide. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être à la hauteur de la situation, sans doute même ne la comprenait-il pas. Les anges sont de redoutables adversaires, puissants, intelligents, organisés et surtout motivés. Comment pouvait-il faire de l'humour en un moment pareil ? Elle le fixa un moment quand celui-ci l'observant reprit la parole avec un étrange sourire.

_« - Mais ils ne sont pas dans Huenco Mundo que nous connaissons, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Joshiro intrigué regardait alternativement la jeune femme et Kisuke en silence. Surprise, Kunae acquiesça d'un sourire. Il avait peut-être l'air extravagant pour rester poli toutefois il n'en demeurait pas moins d'une rare perspicacité. Le sourire du scientifique s'élargit lorsque l'ange lui précisa d'une voix :

_« - En effet, L'Olympe est une dimension cachée dans L'Huenco Mundo, au contraire du monde des hollows il est comment dire … plus vivant est coloré»_

Joshiro regarda alors Kisuke qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées puis il lui demanda :

_« - Mais comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une dimension cachée ? »_

Kisuke attendit quelques secondes le regard toujours hagard avant de répondre d'une voix enjouée :

_« -Elémentaire mon cher capitaine. »_

Joshiro écarquilla les yeux, Urahara venait de faire une pause l'observant tel un professeur attendant que son élève comprenne par lui-même. Le capitaine de la treizième division ne put réprimer un léger sourire, d'ordinaire c'était lui professeur. Cependant il se plia à l'exercice de bon cœur. Il avait réfléchir mais il n'eut aucune illumination. Il se concentra d'avantage : Urahara avait eu des échantillons, ils avaient surement dû les analyser, il avait une connaissance quasi légendaire de l'Huenco Mundo, et donc….. il avait dû découvrir quelque chose d'étrange. Il prit alors la parole et lui déclara d'une voix douce :

_« - Qu'avez-vous découvert dans les échantillons ? » _

Kisuke lui répondit alors simplement en regardant la jeune femme :

_« Les anges ont une pression spirituelle assez particulière, comme vous pouvez la ressentir grâce à notre invité. Quand on la compare à celle des hollows on remarque quelques similitudes. Je ne vais pas vous faire la leçon, les hollows vivent dans L'Huenco Mundo, un monde gorgé de particules spirituelles. Il en existe de différentes sortes. L'une d'elle est aussi rare que puissante. On retrouve cette particule en grande quantité dans votre aura, Mademoiselle Kunae ainsi que dans les échantillons que l'on m'a confiés. De plus vous nous avez dit que vous êtes à l'origine des hollows, mais pour les contrôler vous devez avoir des contacts réguliers, tout en évitant d'éveiller les soupçons du Sereitei. Si des passages s'ouvraient de Huenco Mundo vers un monde extérieur les shinigamis l'auraient détecté. Or à mon humble connaissance, il n'existe pas de telles brèches. Vous vivez donc dans Huenco Mundo. »_

Il reporta son attention sur le capitaine :

_« -Cependant Aizen l'aurait découvert si c'était aussi simple. »_

Il fit une nouvelle pause, c'était la première fois qu'il trouvait une utilité aux agissements de l'ancien capitaine. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de cette pensée. Kunae remémora cette période où les maestros pariaient sur le camp qui allait l'emporter beaucoup d'entre eux espéraient qu'ils se détruiraient mutuellement. Joshiro repensa un instant à la guerre qu'avait suivi le départ d'Aizen et des souffrances qu'elle avait engendrées. Une nouvelle bataille, oui une guerre se préparait en ce moment même, les shinigamis étaient peut-être maudits, ne pourront-ils jamais vivre en paix ?

Pendant ce temps ni Kunae, ni Rukia qui venait d'entrer, n'osèrent prendre la parole. Finalement Kisuke reprit son explication :

_« -Vous vivez donc caché dans l'Huenco Mundo ou plus tôt vous cachez votre dimension dans l'Huenco Mundo, qui vous sert en fait de barrière de protection. C'est brillant je dois bien l'avouer. »_

Rukia s'avança alors dans la pièce et prit la parole d'une voix pleine d'espoir :

_« - Alors on sait où ils sont ? On peut aller à leur secours il faut se dépêcher ! »_

Kisuke regarda alors la jeune shinigami, puis répliqua d'une voix à la fois suave et autoritaire avec un sourire malicieux :

_« - En effet, mais il vous faut faire la différence entre rapidité et précipitation croyez moi. »_

Rukia semblait soulagée alors que Joshiro paraissait plus soucieux il allait se lever lorsque que Kunae fixant Rukia précisa :

_« - Je suis désolée Mademoiselle, mais je doute que vous puissiez vous rendre à l'Olympe, aucun shinigami n'y est jamais parvenu, pas même votre Aizen. J'aurais aimé vous aider, mais je suis certaine que quand j'ai quitté l'Olympe avec mes amis, Vuitonn a dû modifier la barrière pour que je ne puisse plus l'ouvrir. Chez nous les traitres n'ont pas le droit à une seconde chance. Pénétrer l'olympe, c'est une mission impossible. »_

Cette réponse mit à mal le moral déjà fragile de la jeune Kuchiki, elle se retourna alors vers Urahara plein d'espoir. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le fixer ainsi. Le capitaine Ukitake avait eu la même réaction. Devant une telle attention les joues de l'étrange commerçant prirent une légère teinte rosée. Agitant son éventail il attendit un instant avant de s'exprimer d'un ton espiègle.

_« - Je sais que je suis un séduisant et charmant jeune homme mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour me fixer ainsi, enfin peut être que si mais c'est une autre histoire. »_

Ukitake et Rukia virèrent au rouge au même moment, au plus grand amusement de l'homme au bob qui continua :

_« - L'impossible n'est qu'une question de point de vue ici, dans mon magasin, le client est roi. »_

Il regarda Rukia puis ajouta avec un clin d'œil:

_« - Si vous vous voulez vous rendre à l'Olympe, à L'Olympe je vous enverrais. Je ne peux rien refuser à ma meilleure cliente. Mais vous connaissez les règles de la maison : nous déclinons toutes responsabilisées une fois le voyage achevé. »_

Rukia sourit et le capitaine Ukitake se leva et posa une main sur son épaule, la rassura sans un mot, juste avec son sourire presque magique capable d'apaiser toutes ses craintes. Kunae semblait quant à elle moins convaincue par le discours du scientifique. Comment pourraient-ils pénétrer dans l'Olympe ? Elle trouvait Urahara trop présomptueux, mais au moins il semblait faire son maximum pour ses amis. Le capitaine la salua d'un signe de tête et accompagna Rukia vers le salon. Urahara les suivait toujours pensif, mais il souhaita tout de même un bon rétablissement à son invité avant de s'éclipser. Celle-ci regarda son compagnon toujours mal en point, puis se rallongea lentement et finit par s'endormir inquiète de la tournure des évènements.

Une fois arrivée au salon le petit groupe retrouva Ishida, qui observait par la fenêtre les deux enfants, Jinta et Uryu balayer l'entrée du magasin. Réveillé par les bruits de pas, le quincy observa attentivement le capitaine de la treizième division. Pour un shinigami, celui-ci lui paraissait disons gentil, il avait du mal à le détester comme il était censé le faire.

Le dit capitaine prit alors la parole :

_« - Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je vais voir le capitaine Soifon puis je regagnerai ma division Rukia je suppose que tu veux rester ici. »_

La shinigami acquiesça puis son capitaine reprit :

_«- J'accepte à condition que tu restes prudente. Je vous remercie pour l'hospitalité Kisuke, au fait vous savez où est Soifon ? »_

Urahara hésita un instant puis répondit :

_« - J'ai ma petite idée, restez ici, je vais vérifier. »_

En effet, si Soifon s'était calmée depuis son arrivée, elle était toujours passablement irritable. Elle lui en voudrait à coup sûre de l'avoir laissée dormir dans un moment pareil, si en plus il envoyait un capitaine la réveiller il finirait au mieux alité sous des tonnes de bandages sinon six pieds sous terre. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guerre pour le moment. Il quitta donc la pièce et se dirigea vers son laboratoire où la jeune femme dormait toujours sous sa veste. Auparavant dans son sommeil, ses traits étaient détendus, elle paraissait plus apaisée. Cependant aujourd'hui, même endormie, on ne voyait aucun apaisement dans son expression au contraire, on aurait dit qu'elle se débattait. Urahara s'approcha doucement d'elle puis s'abaissa légèrement et lui secoua délicatement l'épaule et murmurant :

_« - Capitaine, on vous appelle, capitaine. »_

Celle-ci remua légèrement ne reconnaissant pas la voix qui osait troubler son sommeil déjà agité. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se réveille avec le sourire. Urahara après un moment d'hésitation s'approcha et ajouta d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude :

_« - Tu sais d'ordinaire j'adore quand de jolies jeunes femmes s'endorment dans mes bras, la plus part du temps j'attends qu'elles se réveillent avec un bouquet de fleur, mais le devoir t'appelle ma petite chérie. »_

Soifon ouvrit un œil l'esprit encore dans les limbes se demandant qui l'appelait ainsi. Avant qu'elle ne retrouve entièrement ses esprits Kisuke ajouta avec un sourire coquin :

_« - Non tu as raison, je vais t'amenais des roses sur le champ ma princesse. »_

Malheureusement pour le pauvre commerçant la jeune capitaine n'avait pas le même sens de l'humour. En effet à peine s'était-il tut qu'il sentit sur sa joue une douleur aigue qui le fit vaciller. Une chose était sure les réflexes de la capitaine de la seconde division étaient intacts. Maintenant assis à un mètre d'elle, le sourire rieur et le regard joueur, une main sur sa joue encore brulante il observait non sans un certain amusement la jeune femme assise sur son canapé. Il faisait face à une Soifon médusée qui le fixait avec mépris:

_« -Espèce de sale pervers, où tu te crois ? »_

Au même moment un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune femme, elle était bien calée entre les coussins du canapé. Mine de rien ce canapé était plus tôt confortable, elle ne put s'empêcher de remonter sur ses épaules tièdes l'étoffe verte qui lui faisait office de couverture. Urahara n'était pas du genre à prendre mouche pour si peu, au contraire.

La main de la jeune femme se crispe, ce type avait un don celui de la mettre en quelques instants hors d'elle, ce qu'elle considérait plus tôt comme une malédiction. Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire, plus elle le méprisait plus il lui souriait. Elle avait horreur des bons sentiments, des étalages d'émotions. Peu importe que pour la plupart de shinigamis il soit considéré comme un génie il n'en demeure pas moins un idiot, lui avec son sourire niais, sa compassion écœurante et son aptitude à se mêler de tout. Tout en lui l'énervait. Pourquoi prenait-il chacune de ses attaques comme une main tendue vers lui ?

Kisuke ne se releva pas au contraire il s'installa plus confortablement en prenant un coussin que la petite furie avait fait tomber puis il répondit d'une voix chantante :

_« - Je t'ai fait peur en te réveillant, mais j'espère au moins que ces quelques heures de repos t'ont étés profitables. »_

Les pensées de Soifon s'accélèrent, comment ça elle s'était endormie ! Elle ferma les yeux un instant, c'était vrai. COMMENT !NON ! Elle s'était belle et bien endormie après s'être effondrée dans les bras de cet abruti. NON ! Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras, cette pensée la fit vaciller en arrière. Son dos heurta de dossier du canapé et elle s'emmitoufla d'avantage dans sa couverture émeraude. De tous les abrutis qu'elle connaissait- elle en connaissait d'ailleurs beaucoup- il avait fallu que cela tombe sur lui, quelle honte. Combien de temps s'était-elle endormie ? Elle regarda l'horloge furieuse cela faisait environ six heures qu'elle était là. Elle fulminait, cet imbécile aurait dû la réveiller avant ! Elle venait de perdre six heures alors que sa maitresse était détenue on ne sait où. Elle ne se retient plus :

_« - Espèce d'idiot tu m'as laissée dormir alors que Maitresse Yoruichi est au main de l'ennemi !On ne sait quasi rien sur eux ni sur le lieu où il la détienne !Tu n'es qu'un…. » _

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car le dit idiot la coupa :

_« - Calme toi un peu, il fallait que tu te reposes pour venir secourir nos disparus, non ? C'est bien beau de savoir où ils sont si l'équipe de sauvetage n'est pas en forme, on n'arrivera à rien. »_

La colère de la capitaine se calma quelques secondes- cet imbécile avait son utilité- puis elle reprit :

_« - Quoi !Tu sais où elle est mais qu'est- ce que l'on fait là ? Nous devons partir sur le champ. »_

Urahara la stoppa d'un signe de main, il n'avait pas réprimé son sourire quand il avait entendu le 'on' et le 'nous'. Il était rare qu'elle l'utilise, surtout pour lui.

« - Il me faut encore 7 heures avant que je ne parvienne à ouvrir le portail, je ne peux pas faire mieux. »

Soifon le fixa mi soulagée, mi angoissée. Encore 7 heures à attendre. Urahara se leva et prit place devant les écrans de son ordinateur. La capitaine se leva et alla le rejoindre, elle avait conservé sa couverture et observait les écrans cherchant ce à quoi il pouvait bien servir. Devant l'intérêt de la capitaine, Kisuke lui précisa :

_« - Je cherche l'endroit où la densité de certaines particules sont prédominantes afin de nous rapprocher de la barrière de l'Olympe, l'endroit où vit les anges, ça va me prendre quatre heures de scanner l'Huenco Mundo ensuite, je nous enverrais au plus près et j'utiliserais ça pour franchir la barrière, ça devrait marcher je pense. »_

Il avait pointé du doigt une capsule étrange devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme il précisa :

_« - Je vous expliquerais plus tard son fonctionnement. »_

Soifon demanda alors :

_« - Pourquoi sept heures alors ? »_

Urahara qui s'attendait à cette question regarda alors la jeune femme et répondit :

_« - Une fois sur place cette capsule mais environ 3 heures à s'activer. »_

Il ajouta alors avec ce qu'elle considérait comme son sourire niais par excellence :

_« - On la ramènera, on va tous les ramener. »_

Elle lui donna alors un léger coup sur l'épaule ce qui étonna un peu le scientifique, qui élargit son sourire. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses boniments, et d'être réconfortée. Cependant pour une fois elle s'avoua qu'il était plus tôt convainquant pour dires ses idioties.

_« - Je vais prévenir les autres et former une équipe. Le shinigami suppléent pourrait être utile je l'avoue, tu penses que... »_

_« - Oui, n'imagine même pas partir sans lui et ses amis, ils ont un faible pour Byakuya et Yoruichi. »_

_« - Dans ce cas je vais aller les voir. »_ répondit elle en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce. Kisuke ayant en un sursaut de mémoire l'interpella :

_« - Le Capitaine Ukitake te cherche »_

Elle lui fit un signe de tête alors qu'elle allait franchir le pas de la porte Kisuke l'interrompit de nouveau avec un sourire rayonnant :

_« - Tu comptes sortir comme ça ? »_

La jeune femme ne comprit pas immédiatement où le commerçant voulait en venir. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour vérifier si ses mèches n'avaient pas changé de places. Rassurée, elle replongea son bras dans le cocon que sa couverture formée. Elle était sans doute dans la pièce la plus froide de la maison, le matériel du scientifique était bien capricieux, à l'image de son propriétaire selon elle, il ne fonctionnait qu'en dessous de 15 degrés. Elle le fixa un instant en essayant d'imaginer qu'elle idée tordue lui trottait en tête. Néanmoins c'était une peine perdue : l'esprit des idiots heureux était impénétrable.

Le sourire toujours plus radieux il ajouta :

_« - Je suis touché, vraiment. Mais tu sais tu pourrais la portait mieux que ça.»_

Sur ces mots il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui s'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'il avançait vers elle. Il était à moins d'un mètre d'elle maintenant. Soifon commença à se crisper se demandant ce que lui voulait ce pervers. Il bougea l'une de ses mèches. Elle faillit le gifler de nouveau, mais dans l'optique qu'il allait devoir faire équipe pour le sauvetage de Yoruichi elle s'en abstint. A l'avenir personne ne pourrait lui dire qu'elle a un control incertain de ses humeurs. Celui-ci ensuite attrapa la couverture et la lui reposa sur ses épaules puis il s'éloigna d'un pas en déclarant :

_« - Je confirme le vert te va à ravir. »_

Elle le regarda sceptique puis quitta la pièce, elle entendit la voix du capitaine Ukitake dans le salon et le rejoignit.

_« - Capitaine, vous souhaitez me voir ? »_

Ukitake ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant arriver.

_« - Je vois que vous avez croisé Kisuke. »_

_« - En effet »_ répondit-elle d'une voix platonique.

Cependant l'autre capitaine la regardait toujours d'une étrange manière. Soi Fon examina alors la couverture elle y vit une manche à droite une autre à gauche, elle avait de moins en moins l'air d'une couverture. Elle observa alors le bas de la chose qui lui faisait office de couverture, elle y vit des losanges blancs. Décidément sa couverture ressemblait de plus en plus à la veste du roi des imbéciles.

La jeune capitaine vira au rouge sous l'œil amusé de la petite assemblée. Elle retira d'un geste brusque la veste.

_« - Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »_ se défendit elle.

Ishida et Rukia s'abstinrent de répondre. En effet la capitaine n'était pas réputée pour son sens de l'humour ou sa compassion comme en pouvait témoigner son vice capitaine.

Seul le capitaine eut le cran de lui répondre avec un large sourire:

_« - Mais on ne croit rien. »_

Elle détestait les gens qui souriaient. Cependant elle avait mieux à faire que se ridiculiser avec cette veste. Elle prit alors la parole :

_« - Je suppose que vous avait interrogé l'ange, vous allez me dire l'essentiel, puis vous pourriez rejoindre la Soul Society et m'envoyer quelques hommes, on doit être prêt à partir dans 3 heures. »_

Elle avait raccourci le délai, mais mieux valait être prévoyante. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes il lui fallait des shinigamis expérimentés et assez puissants pour cette mission. Toutefois elle ne pouvait pas faire appel aux capitaines, sinon la sécurité du Sereitei serait remise en question. En cas d'attaque ils mettraient trop de temps à revenir de L'Olympe il lui restait donc les lieutenants. Le choix lui parut évident.

« - Vous pourriez m'envoyez Abarai, Ikkaku, Ayasegawa, Hiagai, et Kira ainsi que la deuxième de mes unités. »

Elle regarda ensuite Rukia puis s'adressa à son capitaine :

_« - Je la prend aussi si vous ne voyez pas d'objection. »_

Joshiro hésita un instant puis répondit qu'il était d'accord. Elle se tourna vers le quincy et lui demanda :

_« - J'ignore si vous et vos amis comptaient venir, en tout cas je n'y vois aucune objection. »_

Ishida prit une profonde respiration avant de répondre :

_« - Nous avons une dette en vers Yoruichi, on viendra. »_

Puis il ajouta d'un ton grave :

_« - Maintenant, je parle uniquement pour moi. Que les choses soient claires je ne vous aide pas, shinigamis j'apporte juste une assistance à une amie en détresse que vous avez rejetée. »_

Rukia regarda la shinigami aux deux nattes avec angoisse mais Soifon le fixa un instant avant de répondre :

_« - Les choses sont claires, soyez en certain. »_

_« - Dans ce cas je vais prévenir les autres »_

_« - Je t'accompagne »_ précisa la jeune Kuchiki.

Tous deux quittèrent la pièce, impatients d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.

Joshiro discuta un quart d'heure puis ils en vinrent à la même conclusion. Les deux anges étaient trop faibles pour les accompagnés. Kunae leur avait fait une carte mais Soifon restait méfiante. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire confiance au premier venu. Il fallait quelqu'un pour assurer la protection des deux anges ici présents, ils pourraient encore être utiles. Ils seraient trop dangereux d'amener des inconnus à la Soul Society. Soifon réfléchit un moment, elle ne pouvait pas confier la garde des anges à son lieutenant, cela équivalait pour elle à les servir à l'ennemi. Il fallait au moins deux personnes pour cette mission. Finalement elle se décida de laisser Kira et Hisagi à Karakura. Une fois la discussion terminée, Joshiro ne s'éternisa pas et rejoint sa division où il envoya un message aux lieutenants concernés. Il envoya également un message au Capitaine Hitsugaya qui lui apprenait que Soifon le lui confiait les reines en son absence.

En effet elle ne voulait pas surcharger Joshiro qui avait déjà une santé fragile avec des responsabilités supplémentaires. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Mayuri, Zaraki n'était pour elle qu'une brute surpuissante et le capitaine Kyouraku manquait toujours de sérieux. Il ne restait donc pour elle que trois capitaines aptes à la remplacer. Le capitaine Hitsugaya, le capitaine Komamura, et le capitaine Unohana cependant le premier était plus habitué à ce genre d'enquête. Elle décida d'envoyer un rapport au commandant général lui demandant officiellement l'autorisation de la mission de sauvetage.

Une fois l'autorisation obtenue elle s'empara de l'horrible veste verte et fonça vers le laboratoire du scientifique douteux. Elle claqua la porte pour marquer son entrée. A cette douce mélodie l'homme au bob tressaillit et ce retourna vers elle avec un sourire toujours aussi radieux. Il était ravi qu'elle vienne le voir une nouvelle fois de son plein gré, il le raconterait plus tard à Yoruichi. Une légère ombre traversa ses yeux à l'évocation du nom, mais son sourire s'élargit quand il vit Soifon fulminer à sa porte.

_« - Ah ! Ma délicate princesse est de retour. »_

Il avait nettement insisté sur la notion ' délicate', chose qui n'amusa guère la jeune femme.

Elle s'avança et lui lança sa veste à la figure. Celui-ci la déposa à son tour sur un coin de son bureau.

_« - Tu pouvais la garder, tu sais. Elle tiendrait chaud ici. Moi ça va, mais je suis heureux que tu t'en inquiètes.» _

Pour toute réponse, il n'entendit que la jeune capitaine lui répétait qu'il n'était qu'un sombre imbécile. Rien de bien méchant venant de sa part pensait-il. Je ne dois pas le tuer avant d'avoir retrouvé Maitresse Yoruichi médita-t-elle de plus en plus fort. Pour changer de sujet elle lui demanda si ses recherches avançaient bien. Debout, derrière lui elle fixait les écrans depuis un petit moment lorsque Urahara sortit sans dire un mot un tabouret de sous son bureau qu'il déposa à côté de lui. D'abord suspicieuse, elle examina le tabouret avant finalement de s'assoir et d'attendre en frissonnant, que le scientifique localise l'Olympe.

On attendit du bruit dans la maison, les lieutenants étaient sans doute arrivés. Elle alla à les saluer, leur demanda d'attendre ici qu'il localise l'Olympe. Elle précisa à Kira et Hisagi qu'ils allaient rester ici pour protéger les anges blessés. Les deux shinigamis parurent déçus mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Ichigo s'était joint au groupe et discutait avec Renji. Elle chargea Rukia de les mettre au courant des informations qu'ils avaient obtenues puis elle retourna dans le laboratoire. Elle jetait de temps en temps des regards furtifs sur la veste ce qui amusa l'homme au bob, qui finalement fut pris de compassion pour la protégée de Yoruichi. Sans un mot il prit la veste et lui mit sur ses épaules. Alors que la capitaine allait s'énervait il dit simplement :

_« -Yoruichi va me passait un savon si tu attrapes un rhume chez moi. Je suis désolé pour toi mais je crains d'avantage ses colères que les tiennes. »_

Soifon ne sut pas quoi répondre et reporta son attention sur les écrans. Urahara crut alors entendre un merci, mais il n'osa pas demander à la capitaine de répéter.


End file.
